The 8th Dead Man
by imnotsuretbh
Summary: There is an 8th Dead Man and they finally found them. After 400 years, that is. This member stirs everything, the only question is... is it for the better?
1. Ezra Bloom

Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain stood in front of Grand Mage Ravel, Elder Ghastly and Madame Mist as they were briefed on the next case. Valkyrie was, for lack of a better term, bored. Extremely so. She forced herself to focus of Ghastly's words; "Literally exploded. Was there, then was not. 27 in four days. I just, how?" Skulduggery nodded his understanding, no doubt already having a list of suspects. Then China Sorrows uncharacteristically barged in through the doors, with a very flustered Tipstaff following hastily behind, insisting that China leave immediately. She did not. Skulduggery didn't even waste a second glance, merely turned to look who it was, then briskly turned the other way. "Skulduggery," Sorrows breathed, "It's Ezra. We've found her."  
Skulduggery stilled. Ghastly and Ravel paled. Everybody seemed to be holding their breath. Valkyrie looked around her. "Who...?" she uttered. No one answered. Ghastly spoke up. "You're... you're sure? He asked in a soft voice. China curtly nodded once. Finally Ravel found his voice. "Drop everything, your new mission is getting Ezra Bloom. Bring her back to us." He said, Madame Mist opening her mouth to object but was promptly ignored. Skulduggery turned on his heel and walked out, Valkyrie speed-walking to keep up. "Skulduggery... Skulduggery!" He stopped, Valkyrie nearly crashing into him. He tilted his head. "Who is Ezra Bloom?" He looked down at her, and for a moment Valkyrie wasn't sure if he was going to answer. China and Tipstaff were walking towards them to the exit.  
"My sister. Ezra Bloom is my sister."

Annie Day sat in her new room in the children's home. Her bright blue eyes looked around her, unsure of what to do or how to feel. Her parents abandoned her when she was a baby. So she'd gone from place to place without ever actually being adopted. She didn't mind, she was content so long as she had people to talk to and music to listen to. She got up and wandered around. There was the kitchen, with mismatched chairs and plates, then a living room of sorts, with three tattered sofas, a coffee table and two arm chairs. Little children crammed themselves onto the couch directly in front of the TV, enthusiastically yelling over the game they were currently playing. One looked up at her and smiled, and she smiled back. She then wandered outside to where teenagers her age sat in the summer sun. A girl with dark skin but warm eyes gestured for her to come over, and Annie did. "Hey!" the girl said, to which Annie replied "Hello."  
"What's your name again?"  
"I'm Annie, and you?" she asked, holding her hand out. The girl shook it, while saying "Chloe." Annie nodded, gesturing around herself. "So, do you like it here?" Chloe shrugged, "It's not bad. Frank and Beth are really nice, just some of the other kids are a bit..." She shrugged again, biting her lip. Then the window on the top floor smashed, raining glass upon them. Annie raised her arm defensively, then looked up to see a brute of boy seething from the now empty window pane. A boy who was sitting on the grass swore under his breath, clearly used to these outbursts but not approving.  
He caught her eye. "Welcome to the Home."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie were sat in the beautiful black beast that was the Bentley outside of a highschool an hour or so outside of Haggard. "What are we even doing here? Isn't it creepy? I feel creepy." Valkyrie complained.  
"Why's that?" Skulduggery mumbled.  
"Because we are sitting outside of a highschool staring at teenagers!"  
"You say that like you're not a teenager."  
"Yes but I'm a teenager sitting in a noticeable car with a man who has sunglasses, a hat and a scarf on. That's... well-"  
"Creepy?"  
"Exactly! I mean it's just-"  
"Wait." Skulduggery said in a quiet voice, raising his hand for silence. Valkyrie followed his line of sight to a girl with blonde... No, no not blonde. Gold hair. Like a soft gold, like you're looking at the sun through a window stained yellow, and piercing blue eyes. She was talking to a black girl and a boy with ginger hair. She threw her head back and laughed and Skulduggery's breath hitched. He was seeing his sister for the first time in four hundred years. Valkyrie was willing to bet it was taking all his will power not get out of the car and go to her. He'd scare her; her personality had been changed by who ever kidnapped her to begin with. Skulduggery started the car and pulled away without saying a word. They drove in silence for fifteen minutes. Then Valkyrie couldn't take it. "Tell me about her." She said. Skulduggery was silent for a moment, then started talking.  
"She was my best friend. We fought together in the war with Malevolent. That's when she went missing. I thought she was dead. For all these years. But here she is, still laughing." He chuckled to himself, then continued. "She never took the first hit."  
"What, really?"  
"Really. Never killed unless she absolutely had to. She would always seek the alternative, knock them out or restrain them. Never hit. She was too good for war, but I asked her, and she did. I should have never asked her. She was a Dead Man."  
"I thought it was the seven of you...?"  
"We didn't find anyone who could replace her, anyone who wanted to. There's no doubt you noticed her hair, right?"  
"It's gold. How could I miss?"  
Skulduggery nodded. "You know the magic ponds under Gordon's house? People attempted to drown her in there, but she managed to survive. Now she is the strongest elemental to ever live. Ever. Her power... isn't like ours. It's unique; no one has ever seen it before."  
"What's it like? What can she do?" He chuckled.  
"You'll have to wait and see."  
So we can get her back, Valkyrie thought to herself.  
Two hours later and the Dead Men, Valkyrie, Fletcher and China were gathered in Ghastly's tailor. Dexter Vex, Saracen Rue and Anton Shudder had all been told that Skulduggery had very important news and were getting irritated at the wait. "It's big." Rue said knowingly. "It's to do with the Dead Men's past, but I got nothing else." He said truthfully. Skulduggery unnecessarily cleared his throat and began. "We have found Ezra Bloom. She is alive. Her memories of magic have been wiped by whoever took her, but she is alive and well. I've contacted Cassandra, Finbar and Deacon, and they say they can lift the barrier. But it will be painful for her-"  
"Do it." Dexter said, pale.  
"We can still do it. the problem is, they need to get to know her. They must know her, her mind and the way it works to be able to get through the barriers. So this is my proposition. Saracen and China pretend to be married, and adopt her." He said shortly. It took a moment for it to sink in the room, and Valkyrie still wasn't sue why Skulduggery was trusting China, but she promised herself she'd ask him later. China spoke first. "Anything for Ezra." Valkyrie looked at her incredulously. She's never said anything like that before. Saracen shrugged then said "I'm hurt that you feel I look the most dad-like of you all."  
But it was planned. Saracen and China would pretend to be married and adopt Ezra Bloom, known as Annie Day, while introducing Finbar as her cousin, Cassandra as her grandmother and Deacon as her uncle. They had to be sly and inconspicuous. Whoever took her are good, too good. Deacon said that places and words can upset the balance, and if that happened, her brain would shut down. She would die. So they would keep her, China and Saracen at Dexter's, while Dexter stayed with Skulduggery. The house was to be under constant surveillance. Valkyrie and Fletcher would enlist in her school and become her friend. Dexter and Anton would get jobs in the school. Ghastly, Ravel and Skulduggery would go between keeping watch and trying to find the people who took her to begin with. It had to be precise. It had to be perfect. If any of them let the cover down for a moment, it would go to ruins.


	2. Home

**Home**

"Annie? Are you ready?" Beth asked. Annie nodded, though she wasn't sure. She was finally being adopted. Finally. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and pulled on the hem of her sweater. She walked by Beth and into the open door, where Clark and Iona Burns sat. Her new parents. Beth quietly shut the door as Annie sat down. Clark was a middle aged man, with light brown hair, a friendly smile and kind brown eyes. His arms, legs, back and shoulders were tight with muscle under his clothes, his stomach not so much. Iona, on the other hand, was perfect. She had long black hair, falling past her chest, and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was perfect and pale, and she was petite. Annie loved her. "Hi, Annie." Mr Burns said. Annie smiled brightly, warmth spreading through her chest. She felt giddy. People were adopting her. She was finally going to have a family. "Hello!" She chimed, wanting to hug her new parents in a hug but not sure if that was the socially acceptable thing to do. Iona spoke up; "We've been married for a very long time," She began, taking a hold of one of Clark's hands, "And we have never been able to have a child of our own. But now you're here, and if its alright with you, we'd like to adopt you. We'd like you to come home with us. What do you say?" She asked gently, Clark looking just as eager.  
"Yes!" The word burst from Annie's mouth, followed by giggling. Clark and Iona stood up, and Annie decided she didn't care. She wrapped one arm around Clark, the other around Iona and pulled them into her. Clark wrapped his arms around her, whereas Iona settled for a pat on her back. Annie didn't mind though, not everyone was a hugger. "I'll go deal with the rest of the paper work." Iona said politely, then left. Leaving Annie and Clark alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In a plain white van outside of the Home, the Dead Men and Valkyrie sat there, watching and listening to what was happening through the cameras and microphones Fletcher had hidden there the night before. It was more difficult than Valkyrie would ever be able to grasp, the Dead Men watching what was happening. She was her... but she wasn't really her. Saracen and China were doing a phenomenal job. Saracen being the easy going father, and China being the slightly strict, more so reserved mother. It was believable. It was working. Saracen and Annie were already making jokes and laughing together. "Just like old times..." Dexter said sadly. Iona walked back into the room, and then Annie got her suitcase and the three walked out. The van waited until their car had driven away before Ghastly got out and drove them to the Sanctuary.

The car pulled up to a very nice house, and the three of them got out, Clark carrying her suites. They walked in, and Annie looked around. The house was homely enough that it was comfortable, yet tasteful and modern enough that it was chic. Clark gestured in front of himself. "I'll take you up to your room, then you can settle and unpack. My mother, your grandmother when you're comfortable with that whole thing, my brother and my nephew are all coming over a little later, just to meet you. Is that alright? It's been an overwhelming day..."  
"No, no that sounds great! It'll be good!" She assured him, smiling brightly. He opened the door to her room now and walked in, placing her suit case on the bed. "We weren't sure what colours you liked..." He trailed off, and Annie couldn't help but laugh. One wall was bright orange, another bright purple, the other green and the fourth red. The bedspread was neon, literally neon, pink and the rug beside the bed was turquoise. Annie was still laughing when Clark joined in. No one has ever done anything like this for Annie, and she loved it. Beads were in place of curtains, and dream catchers dominated one wall. Clark sat down once they both had calmed down, and Annie sat next to him. He stared at her for very long time, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He looked like he had forgotten something important, and he'd just remembered what it was. He shook his head slightly and stood up. "I'm going to help Iona make dinner, call me if you need anything. Absolutely anything, alright?" Annie nodded then he left the room. She unzipped her suit case and started unpacking. About the thirty minutes later the smoke alarm went off. Annie raced downstairs, then arrived to where the yelling was coming from. "The water evaporated, i didn't know!" Clark was yelling, "Why would you leave pasta on it's own for twenty five minutes?!" Iona yelled back. Annie walked in the kitchen and gasped. There was a charred black pot in the sink, raw and cremated bits of pasta all over the floor and stove. Tomato pasta and meatballs in a pot that had also burned. Annie took this all in then said; "How about pizza... ?" Iona glared at Clark and Clark nodded his agreement.  
After they had cleaned the kitchen, ordered pizza and eaten pizza, the extended family arrived. They were an odd bunch, for sure. Andrew was covered in piercings and tattoos, with long shaggy blond hair. Derek was just... Derek. And Melony had long, long grey wispy hair that was pulled into a thick braid. They all greeted her though, and they were all lovely. They were sitting around the table in the kitchen as Clark made coffee. "So you like the dream catchers and beads? I thought you would." Melony said, and Annie beamed in agreement. They stayed and talked for nearly three hours and Annie loved them as much as she loved Iona and Clark. That night she went to be happier than she'd been in a very long time.

As it was the first night, everyone was on watch. Ghastly and Ravel were in Ghastly van which was parked across the street, Anton and Skulduggery were in the Bentley that was on their side of the street, Valkyrie and Dexter were in the house directly across from them. Even China and Saracen weren't asleep, keeping watch in case someone managed to slip through the six outside. "You really like her, don't you?" Valkyrie asked in a small voice. Dexter's shoulders sagged and his head drooped. "Yes." was all he said. They didn't speak again all night. There was nothing left to say.

 **I don't really know what I'm doing yet, I'm so new to this.**

 **if you R &R, I'd really appreciate it!**

 **All characters are Derek Landy's except Ezra/Annie, Chloe, Eric, Frank and Beth.**

 **Updates soon!**


	3. School

**School**

It had been a week, and now that Annie was settled, she had to go to school. She loved Iona and Clark. They were kind, albeit a bit inept at the whole parenting thing, but it was a learning process for both sides. Annie wasn't used to adults wanting to be in life. She had had lovely Home parents, and brutal ones. But they always had a more savage child to look after, and Annie hadn't mind. She also didn't realise what she had been missing all these years though. She hoisted her bad onto her shoulder, and got out, saying goodbye to Clark before shutting the door. Chloe and Eric found her immediately. "How are they?"  
"What're they like?"  
"Do you like them?"  
"Do they like you?"  
Annie told them all about her new parents, beaming. Then she saw two new people bickering about where to go. Annie walked up them. "Excuse me, can I help you?" She asked. The girl had dark hair, tumbling down her back. Her dark eyes were narrowed and it was clear to tell she was very irritated. The boy on the other had ridiculously spiked hair and looked very smug. "Do you know where the P.E classes are?" The girl asked. Chloe and Eric politely and quickly introduced themselves then left to go speak to their geography teacher. "I'm headed there next, you can walk with me if you'd like?" Annie offered. The girl nodded, then realised something. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Stephanie! This is Jack." Annie shook both of their hands, then introduced herself. She walked to P.E, learning that they were two friends who had moved from place due to Stephanie's parents work. Jack moved with them because his parents were in America and hadn't wanted to go with them. Annie wasn't paying attention and barrelled right into a man. "Oh, sorry!" She said. She didn't recognise him at all. "Sorry." then walked away. He was a very, very attractive man, with sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes and ripped with muscles. Stephanie snapped Annie out of it. "Which way? Left or right?" Annie looked behind her and then looked forward, shaking to off. "Left."  
As it would happen, that man was her new P.E teacher. And Stephanie and Jack were in her class. Stephanie was ripped. She was wearing the compulsory P.E kit, and her strong legs and muscled arms were on show. Annie felt mildly jealous. The gorgeous man she had bumped into introduced himself and Mr Kinnely, and he was a substitute. He was nice, laid back. Very funny.  
He wasn't the only new teacher though. She had a new Business teacher too, a Mr Glass. He was a short, brute of a man with a bad temper but a kind heart, with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail.  
Stephanie and Jack joined Annie, Chloe and Eric at lunch

and Valkyrie couldn't stand Eric. He was boring but he never stopped talking about his boring things. Valkyrie was all together having a bad day. Fletcher 'Jack' was being annoying on purpose, Dexter was being an idiot whenever Annie looked at him and Anton had purposefully picked her out in Business to answer a question she had no idea about. She'd gotten lost and Annie had had to tell her where to go when Valkyrie was supposed to be the one that Annie could rely on, not vice versa. Yet here Valkyrie was eating half of Annie sandwich because she forgot her own in the hectic, chaotic build up to school. Valkyrie was having a very bad day. But as the weeks went by, she found herself somewhat enjoying it. Dexter and Anton were both actually very smart, P.E turning into biology most of the time, and Business turning into English. It was fun, actually. It got her mind off of the fact that she was Darquess and what was going to happen. What she had to stop. She got lost in the trivial world of High school, hastily and happily. Annie was like no one Valkyrie had ever met before. She was so explicitly nice, always helping someone with their homework, or another person with their love life. She seemed happy to do so.  
It had been three months, and Cassandra, Deacon and Finbar have all the information on Annie that they need. Phase 3 of the plan is about to begin.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Phase 3

**Phase 3**

Saracen felt sick. The Dead Men, China, Cassandra, Finbar and Deacon were all gathered in Dexter's house that Saracen, China and Annie had been living in. They knew the plan. They all did. None of them liked it. There was no other way to go about it though. And it had to be done to get Ezra back. Valkyrie, Fletcher and Annie walked in. "Clark? Io- whoa." She said as she walked in to see so many people. "Mr Kinnely? Mr Glass? I- who are you?" she asked Skulduggery, who had his façade up. Valkyrie slammed her palm into Annie's head, and Annie Day collapsed. No one said anything. Dexter picked Annie up gently, and carried her down to the attic. Everyone followed. Annie was tied to a wooden chair. "There's no other way?" Skulduggery asked in a tight voice, his façade retracted. Cassandra placed a hand on his arm. "No, I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, Skul-Man, but when we're done, she ain't gonna mind, she'll be all badass again ay?" Skulduggery just nodded, once, then sat down. China drew protective symbols around the wooden chair that had Annie in it. They glowed softly. She stepped back and then Deacon, Cassandra and Finbar walked up, all placing a hand on her head. She was still unconscious. The Dead Men, China, Valkyrie and Fletcher held their breathes, nothing happening yet. The Annie Day jerked away and started screaming.

It felt like someone was pouring acid through her body. The shriek was unexpected, but so was being knocked out and tied up. Melony, Derek and Andrew had their hands on her head, their eyes closed. "What are you-" she screamed as pain tore through her skull, down into her chest, down to her fingertips and toes. "doing?!" She screamed. No one replied, no one could. If they told her, it would be over. She writhed in her chair. It was agony. It felt like her head being repeatedly smashed against broken glass. After an hour of this, the three people took their hands off of her, all drained and pale, and walked out. Annie was silently crying in the chair.

Dexter rested a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. He stepped back as if she'd just stabbed him. Saracen grabbed his arm and lead him back upstairs, with Skulduggery. She couldn't see his skull, and his faced was out of power. Fletcher had teleported away when she'd started begging, not being able to handle it. He'd wanted to stop. Everyone did. Ravel guided China out, Ghastly following. Then it was just Valkyrie and Annie.  
 _You could kill her. End her suffering. Look at the poor soul. Writhing, covered in sweat and tears. Let me out. Let me kill her. Let me out._  
Valkyrie took a moment to be shocked. Of course She'd want her dead. If Ezra Bloom came back, she'd be with Lord Vile, and if there were two people as powerful as that, Darquess wouldn't be able to destroy the world. Valkyrie went upstairs. "Skulduggery." She said softly, tilting her head to upstairs. he wordlessly followed her into Annie's room. It was... bright. "She could kill Darquess." Valkyrie said as soon as the door was shut. Skulduggery nodded, responding in his smooth, velvet voice. "That's what i was thinking. We'd have a front line. It wouldn't just be me. If it comes to a fight, her and I will weaken Darquess and then other sorcerers can come and finish her off."  
"Not you, Lord Vile. Does she-"  
"No."  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
"Do you think I should?"  
"It would be better hearing it from you as opposed to someone else. Speaking of, why are we trusting China?"  
"Because. Annie is the one who helped China escape the Church of the Faceless Ones. She let her hide. Ezra saved her. If it hadn't been for her, no one else would have taken China in. China would have probably been killed for blasphemy. She wouldn't betray Ezra." Valkyrie nodded. Ezra Bloom seemed like a very good friend to have.

Mr Kinnely came downstairs holding a plate and glass. "If I untie you, will you promise not to run?" He asked weakly. She looked up at him and nodded. He set the plate and glass down then went about untying her. He then pulled up another chair and handed her the glass, setting the plate on her lap. "Not much longer, Ca-Melony thinks." Annie sipped the apple juice then said "Why are you doing this to me?" She said it so quietly, barely a whisper. Mr Kinnely ran his hands through his hair. "You'll understand. I promise." He said quietly. He got up and went upstairs and a few moments later a big man with scars across his bald head, and tall man with golden eyes walked downstairs. "You should eat." Said golden eyes. Scars nodded his agreement, and Annie knew they were right. She forced herself to eat the sandwich on the plate, and drink the apple juice. Then they tied her up again, and she started crying, feeling sore, tired and helpless. "I'm so sorry." Scars said. Annie reckoned he meant it.

When Annie fell asleep, she had some pretty warped dreams. She dreamed of sunlight, and vines. Of roaring waves and gale-force winds. She dreamed of seven men, all magical. She dreamed of fire balls and human statues and energy balls. She dreamed of Sanctuaries and monsters and a war that wasn't worth fighting because of the amount of deaths. She dreamed of a long lost brother who she didn't remember, with strong cheekbones and blue eyes. Of a bride on her wedding day, a little boy running through the mass amounts of people. She dreamed of being drown, being held under the water, unable to breath and she was dying, dying, dying. She dreamed of a woman with hair as black as sin, lips as red blood, eyes as blue as the waster she almost drowned in. She dreamed, she dreamed, she dreamed. Then she woke, jolted into the reality she was in now. The hell she was in now. They must have drugged her. It was the only explanation. She didn't have a brother, she wasn't almost drowned. Magic and monsters didn't exist. Well, maybe monsters did. She seemed to be surrounded by them. Her parents. Her teachers. Her friends. All betrayed her. She didn't even know what was happening, just that she felt pain in every part of her body.  
The three people came in and did that everyday for an hour for the next three weeks. Sometimes the others would come and sit with her, often not. Her screams got louder, her voice got courser, her pleas got more desperate. She wasn't sure what was real any more. She was in a constant state of just asleep, but just awake. Names floated up, powers and talents and skills, all of which impossible. She didn't know anything for sure anymore. Nothing. She was scared all the time. her body was weak and numb and she couldn't lift her hands to eat anymore. They kept asking her what her name was, and it was Annie Day, but now she wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

During the third week, it was over. The three sensitives stepped back. Dexter asked her what her name was. She looked him in the eye... and smiled. "Ezra. My name is Ezra Bloom. Now, Dexter, if you would untie me, I'd really appreciate that." Dexter lurched forward yelling for the others to come downstairs, his hands shaking with excitement. With happiness. He undid one of the rope, and Valkyrie got the other one. By this point everyone was in the room. "The Dead Men. Huh." Ezra said, then promptly collapsed. Skulduggery and Dexter caught her. They'd done it. Ezra Bloom was back. After three long weeks for everyone, it was done. Skulduggery carried Ezra up to her room, while everybody thanked the three exhausted sensitives. "That... that was just hard." Finbar complained. Everybody left, having things to do. It was Ghastly, Dexter, Skulduggery and Valkyrie that was left sitting in the kitchen. Ghastly chuckled suddenly. "Do you remember when we were walking through the marshes, and she took a wrong step, and fell all the way?"  
"Yeah, all you could see was her frantic hands and the top of her head."  
"Took five of us to her out!"  
"And when we did, she was so angry, furious, that she had fallen all the way in, and was drenched."  
By now everyone was laughing.  
"Remember when she started crying over food?" Dexter asked, then snorted. Skulduggery let out a bark of a laugh.  
"What?" Valkyrie asked. Ghastly sat forward. "So we were gonna break into enemy camp, right? But it was winter, our food supplies were literally frozen and we were starving and tired and weak. Then this little old lady-"  
"She was mortal," Dexter chided in.  
"Yes, she was. She offered us bread and soup and let us stay in her house for the night. Ezzy started crying as soon as the bread went into her mouth."  
"I wonder if her favourite meal is still that soup..." Skulduggery pondered. They sat in the living room for the rest of the day, letting Ezra sleep. Not quite sure what to do. They watched movies, even though they were all restless. There was a lot of pacing and a lot of staring out the window. "What do you guys want for dinner?" Valkyries asked. Ghastly and Dexter both opened their mouths, but it was a voice behind them that answered. "Soup?" Ezra Bloom said quietly. "I also don't mean to alarm you, but there is a Skeleton in a nice suit sitting on your couch." Without even thinking, said skeleton got up and grabbed her into a hug, burying his head into her golden hair. "Skulduggery... is that you?" Ezra asked incredulously. He nodded. "Dude. My older brother is Skeleton. I always knew there were big things for you." She said, smiling. Ghastly was next. Scooping her into his big arms. He stepped back "I made you clothes." he said sheepishly, and Ezra beamed. "Thank god, cause this sweater is cute, but I doubt it would be of much use," Valkyrie understood. All the jokes was to hide her feelings... if she didn't laugh, she would cry. Valkyrie wanted to introduce herself, but she also didn't want to interrupt this reunion. Dexter was next. I grabbed Ezra, picked her up and spun her around. "I'm so glad your back," he kept saying, almost like a chant. He pulled away. "Stand by me?" There was a catch in Ezra's voice as she answered. "Always."

 **Please R &R!**


	5. Little Rusty

**Takes place in Last Stand of Dead Men from here on out, meaning spoilers!**

As it would happen, Ezra was great at making soup. She chopped and sliced and diced, all while a pot boiled angrily on the stove. She had introduced herself to Valkyrie, and brushed off their apologies. She talked of her time as a Dead Man, of all the different orphanages and Homes and Fosters and Hostels she'd been at for the past hundred years. The places she'd been. She not once mentioned the three hundred years between her leaving, then going into the system as a parentless child. Valkyrie suspected she never would. Ezra was bright and happy... but she had seen too much, that much was clear. "Can I call you Val?" Ezra asked, somewhat absentmindedly as she served the soup into a bowl. "I'd prefer it if you did, to be honest." Valkyrie replied. Ezra smiled. "So, how did you get involved in all this..." She trailed off, looking for the right word while placing a bowl of soup in front of Valkyrie. "Trouble?" Skulduggery offered.  
"Business?" Dexter suggested, raising an eyebrow.  
"Shenanigans?" Ghastly said, clearly a little proud of himself. Ezra shrugged, "Well, yes." She said, sitting down at the table. Valkyrie had opened her mouth to reply, and Ezra's first spoonful was half way to her mouth when the window burst and Ezra was rugby tackled to the floor by a man in black. Everyone stood up, Skulduggery drawing his pistol, Ghastly and Valkyrie summoning fire balls and Dexter taking aim for an energy stream. The man clad in black stood up, holding Ezra's hair and pulling it back, giving him access to her neck, to which he held a dagger. "Don't move or I'll kill Annie!" He yelled, his eyes flickering from face to face.  
"My name isn't Annie." Ezra said quietly. The dagger pressed deeper in to her neck drawing blood as the man looked around, taking in the blatant display of magic. He cursed, and that was all he had time for. Ezra grabbed his wrist and spun, bending it the wrong way. There was a snap and then more people came in though the broken window and doors while the first man screamed on the floor. She kicked him in the jaw as the others got into action. A woman grabbed Valkyrie and tried to slam her into the counter, but she pressed the fire ball into the woman's arm. Dexter sent a stream of energy into two guys advancing toward him. Skulduggery fired off his pistol, not once missing his target. Ghastly was strategically fighting, with quick jabs and clever blocks. A girl looked around then screamed. Valkyrie, Ezra, Dexter, Skulduggery and Ghastly fell to the ground, clutching their ears or head, grunting and yelling in surprise and pain. Ezra grunted but pressed her hand on the ground. Vines crept up, too thick and too many for the enemy to know what was happening. The little girl was targeted first, the vines wrapping around her legs, up her waist, her chest, to her mouth. The vines wrapped themselves around the other conscious members of the team. Valkyrie had never seen anything like it. The vines were vibrant and green and coming from underneath the floor. They obeyed her completely, not a singly stray, unhealthy vine. Ezra gasped as the vines stilled. She was pale and sweating, with a small cut above her eyebrow. Valkyrie looked around to see if anyone else was hurt. Dexter's fore arm had a nasty gash on it, Ghastly's cheek had a growing welt on it, and Skulduggery's hat had been crushed. Valkyrie herself had been caught in the jaw. These people were good. Skulduggery called cleavers, then everyone went about aiding the other. "I'm rusty," Ezra was saying to Skulduggery. "I used to be able to do that in seconds. Not even flinch. Now I'm completely drained." She said, sighing. "Ezra, you haven't exercised your powers in 400 years. That has it's toll. You just need to train, regain your strength. I don't doubt for a moment you'll not come back from this." Ezra smiled at him.  
 _Is that jealousy I sense? It is, isn't it? Skully has his wittle sister back. So where does that leave you? Do you think he'll want you as his partner? I doubt it. Now he has family. What are you to him?_  
Valkyrie gritted her teeth, ignoring her. Which was difficult. Because Valkyrie had thought about it. There were seven Dead Men, Skulduggery had his sister. She wasn't needed. "Valkyrie, we must go to the Sanctuary and see what new absurd case is breaking out. We've been gone for a while, we having catch up to play." He said, the cleavers walking mindlessly through the vines, looking for the people wrapped up in them. Ezra walked over to Valkyrie and wrapped her in a hug. "It was so nice meeting you... and thank you!" She exclaimed. Skulduggery lowered his head to her, almost like he was kissing it with his teeth. Then they both left. Ghastly left with the cleavers and the new mysterious team, muttering something about 'that bloody Supreme Council,'.  
"You're sulking." Skulduggery pointed out as they drove to Roarhaven. "I'm not." Valkyrie tried. He didn't say anything, so she continued. "It's just... am I still even you're..." She trailed off, suddenly feeling stupid. Skulduggery pulled over and breaked sharply. He turned to face her. "My partner? What, you think that because my sister is back that you'll be discarded? That's nonsense and you know it-"  
"But-"  
"No buts. Of course she might come with us sometimes, but she's useful. Extremely useful. We can train with her, all of us, get her strength back up. Then, truth be told, She'll probably go with Dexter and Saracen. She isn't replacing you. No one ever will, Valkyrie. Until the end." He said, softly. Valkyrie smiled, muttering "Until the end."

"You know," Dexter said, aiming carefully at another thick vine and firing, "I like your powers. They're pretty, but why are these so difficult to clean up?" He grunted. Ezra hacked away at another one "It's usually easy. But I'm not strong enough, not yet." Ezra said, chopping another bit off of one. They'd done more than half, which was better than nothing. "Training is going to be hilarious again." Dexter murmured. Ezra plopped herself on a clear bit of floor, the concentrated. She felt out for vines, looking for the place where she could control, looking for their weak spot. _Found it_ she thought determinedly. She closed her eyes and pictured them going back the way they'd come, back underground. When she opened her eyes, they were gone. She let out a breath of relief. Dexter was looking at her. "Are you okay?" He asked, offering his hand to help her up. She gratefully accepted, slightly leaning into him. He was so familiar, the feeling of solidity beneath his t-shirt, the scars and calluses on his hands. She knew him like she knew the back of her hand. Her heart fluttered as he put his arm around her and guided her to the couch. "I missed you." He whispered once they were seated. "I thought you were dead..." He trailed off, looking at her eyes, then her lips, then back up to her eyes again. He leaned in. She leaned in. They were so close. Then his phone rang. He closed his eyes and sighed, his breath smelling like toothpaste and soup. She cleared her throat and sat facing the off TV while he answered, her cheeks a furious shade of red. "Really?... You're sure? Hmm... well, alright then... Will do... Yep." He hung up and faced her. She raised her eyebrow, hoping the heat had left from her cheeks. "It would seem, dear Ezra, that we are at war."

 **I've never wrote a fight scene or a fluff scene so this was great!**

 **Hope you like, please R &R!**


	6. Training

They all had to train before they left to go to France to break in. So, the eight of them packed then went to Gordon's. The house had more than enough room, a big kitchen, living room, and a very big hall that could be used to train in. It was perfect. Valkyrie and Skulduggery had gone the day before, making sure all was well, that there was enough towels, sheets and blankets ect ect. So The Dead Men filed in. Anton had complained but accepted. He didn't like leaving the Hotel for very long. Saracen had came with Dexter and Ezra, with Ghastly and Ravel arriving last due to Sanctuary business. Valkyrie gave them a quick tour, as most of them had been to house just not for very long. Gordon was... excited to say at the very least. "The Dead Men, and the woman who saved the world, my niece, in my house, for three days." The man was practically squealing. "We have a proposition." Skulduggery said, once everyone, minus Echo Stone Gordon, was sitting around the table in the kitchen. "Valkyrie become a Dead Man... If she wants to. Stand if you agree." Everybody stood. "Well, that was easy. I had a very convincing speech prepared and everything." Valkyrie was overwhelmed. She was A Dead Man. "So... should we change out title?" Anton asked.  
"To what? The Dead Men and Women?"  
"The Dead People?"  
"The Dead Squad?"  
"Good God no, not that."  
"The Dead Ladies and Gentlemen."  
"No."  
"I'm really quite offended that this was never a discussion we had to begin with. in case you hadn't noticed, I am also a girl." Complained Ezra, eliciting laughs and chuckles all round. Skulduggery walked up to Valkyrie. "Only if you want to." He assured her, but she was too busy beaming. "Why on earth would I not want to?!" She asked. The Dead Men cheered at this. Then everyone got slightly uncomfortable. "We usually punch new members... in the... face." Saracen admitted. Silence took over the group, until Ravel broke. "I don't really want to hit a girl..." He admitted. "You had no problem hitting me!" Ezra exclaimed, mildly irritated. "That was different." Ravel insisted, but didn't go on to explain how. Dexter shrugged then wrapped Valkyrie in a bear hug, who enjoyed it very much. Saracen, Ravel, Ghastly, Anton and Ezra all hugged her. Skulduggery hadn't though. He held his hand out. "You're kidding." Valkyrie said, clearly unamused. "Nope." Skulduggery assured her. So she took his hand then pulled him towards her, and then before Skulduggery could object, they were hugging.

They had eaten, decided who was sleeping (or meditating) where, and now they were all gathered in the training hall. They had all partnered up; Valkyrie and Skulduggery, Erskine and Ghastly, Dexter and Ezra and then Saracen and Anton. There were going to rounds; the one who won fought the other winners until there was one. Today they were to start easy, just physical, no magic. No playing nice, either. Skulduggery and Valkyrie were the closest, when one would retreat, the other would advance, they didn't give each other space; it lasted for thirty minutes before Skulduggery got enough ground to floor Valkyrie by sweeping her legs from underneath her. Ghastly and Dexter finished their opponents quickly, not hesitating. Anton wiped the floor with Saracen.  
The next round, Skulduggery was beaten by Dexter, and Ghastly beat Saracen. "This'll be good," Valkyrie said. "My money is on Ghastly." Saracen said. "If magic was involved though..." Erskine countered.  
"But magic isn't involved." Ezra said. Valkyrie nodded. "This'll be good." And it was. There were punches, elbows, knees, head butts, jabs, kicks, flips. It was very good. Both men physically matched each other. "Pause!" Skulduggery yelled. Both men froze, grinning, wiping blood or sweat from their faces. "Shall we make things interesting?" Skulduggery asked. Ghastly and Dexter looked at each, their grins broadening. They both nodded. "Pick your partner then. The person you fight best with." After some consideration, Dexter picked Ezra and Ghastly picked Skulduggery. "Oh, god." Valkyrie said. Both walked up to their partners. "Begin." Anton said. Skulduggery immediately went to get behind Dexter while Ghastly went for the front. Ezra had Dexter's back, though, and she blocked her brother's advance. She was good when she was with a partner. Her sole purpose was to be their eyes when they had a blind spot. A beam of gold burst through the ceiling, Ezra crying out. "Is anyone hurt?! Oh my god, I didn't mean that, did that hit anyone?!" She was panicking, the fight forgotten about. "What the hell was that?" Valkyrie asked, looking up at the ceiling, where there was a hole the size of a football. Ezra was staring at her hands, confused. "My power." She was shaking her head. "That shouldn't of happened. I don't know how it did, I... excuse me. I'm sorry." She ran out of the room. Everyone exchanged a look with each other. They didn't understand. "This was bound to happen. She was going to make a mistake. She's been gone for 400 years, a lot has happened in 400 years. She's just... lost." Valkyrie said. She knew what it was to plunge head first into a world somewhat like the one you know, yet completely different. The six men looked at her confused, so Valkyrie excused herself to go talk to Ezra. Valkyrie gently knocked on one of the multiple guest bedrooms, and Ezra quietly said come in. She was sitting on the floor, her back resting against the foot of the bed. She was staring at her hands. "I've never done that before, Val." She said. She sounded scared. Valkyrie sat down beside her, their knees touching. "I could have hurt someone. I almost did. Any of you, I just, I don't. I don't know." She said.  
"Accidents happen, Ezra."  
"Not lethal ones though."  
"You'd be surprised."  
"Yeah... maybe. 400 years. I'm trying to be okay for them, but I can't shake the feeling. It's a constant voice in the back of my head. They don't want me anymore. I'm damaged. I can't even control my magic." She said. Valkyrie understood. "It feels like I'm drowning in magic, unable to control it. Like I'm trying to control a thousand bees. It's impossible. It was never like this. Even after I drowned. It was never so erratic."  
"You just have to learn. We have two and a half more days. There's Elementals, Adepts and a Necromancer. Between all of us I'm sure we can help you... Ezra?"  
"Yes?"  
"What happened?"  
Ezra looked at Valkyrie, right in the eye. She then looked at her hands. Vines were creeping up on the wall behind her, but she didn't seem to notice. "For 200 years, I was in isolation. Then the other hundred..." The vines reached the ceiling, started crawling across there, covered in thorns though. She took a deep breath. "I can't." She said simply. The vines came to an abrupt halt. Valkyrie rested her hand on Ezra's shoulder. "I'm not going to say I understand, because I don't. But not one of us think any less of you." Valkyrie said. Ezra smiled. "But Ezra, look behind you." Ezra turned and smile fell. "Well, damn."  
That night, The Dead Men went outside to the acres of land. They were helping Ezra control her powers. It was fun, and Valkyrie was pretty sure she'd never laughed so hard in her life. Dexter had been blown away by Skulduggery's wind, Valkyrie had managed to trip herself up on her own shadows, Saracen proved to be useless because no one knew what his power was. Ghastly and Ravel nearly flooded the house. But by the end of the night, Ezra had learned to control her magic. Somewhat. Not completely. But sort of.

 **Hope you're enjoying this! Please R &R!**


	7. Wraiths

**This chapter is somewhat violent, and is also a scene that happened in Last Stand Of Dead Men, just with my OC and a few changes. Spoilers, though!**

Ezra decided that hated planes and everything associated with them. Planes, airports, suitcases, the crying children, the hostesses. All of it. They all had passports, Skulduggery's was charmed so that it showed whichever façade that came up. "Skulduggery." Saracen said. "None of these tickets have seats next to each other." Skulduggery's face looked down at his ticket, took Saracen's from his hand, then Valkyrie's. "Oh, hell." He said. Too late now though, Ezra thought. They boarded the plane, unhappily. Ezra was in between a moody thirteen-year old and an overweight loud woman. Valkyrie was across the aisle from her, Skulduggery in front of her, Ghastly in front of him. Dexter was diagonally across from Ezra, Saracen directly in front. Ravel behind her. The woman's sweaty fat rolls were pressed up against Ezra's side, and the thirteen year old boy kept kicking Saracen's seat, and Ezra had to cough to hide her laugh as she saw him tense. The little boy took out a can of coke, opened it. It goes all over Ezra, and she embarrassingly gasps. The woman laughs and the little boy apologizes. Ezra wiped the liquid off her face as Dexter turns around to see what the noise is. He looks at Ezra's situation and laughs, quickly turning around in a futile attempt to hide said laugh. Ezra puts her headphones in and tries her damnedest to ignore the sweaty fat and the annoying child. She dozes off, then wakes up to a tap on her shoulder. She looks up to see Dexter looking at her, smiling. She grins and squeezes past the sleeping teenager. They stand next to the toilet, looking like they're picking something to drink. "So, have you ever flown before?" Dexter asks casually. "No." Ezra replies grumpily.  
"Enjoying it?"  
"No."  
"How come?"  
"There is coke on my top. You can see it. I look messy."  
"Still pretty though." Dexter says, then realizes what he said. "Uh-"  
"Wow."  
"Yeah, I-"  
"It's okay, you-"  
"I meant-"  
"It's fine."  
He nods. He leans into her, and she falls into him, the plane lurching. A stewardess come through. "I'm going to have to ask you to sit down. We are experiencing some slight turbulence, the seatbelt signs are on." She says hurriedly. They both nod, embarrassed. They take their seats. Sadly, Ezra's companions are awake. The woman is hyperventilating beside her. The boy looks at her, winks. "Don't worry, I can keep you safe." Ezra stares at him, speechless. In front of her, Saracen snorts.  
A short while later, but still too long for Ezra, the plane landed. They all filed out, then went to baggage claims. The little boy comes up to her, winks again, hands her a piece of paper. "Call me baby." then walks away. The Dead Men think this is the funniest thing they've ever saw and burst out laughing, even Skulduggery. They're still laughing when they get to passport control, only really stopping when they pile into a nondescript van. Ezra grumpily sits on her suitcase in the back, being thrown around. After about two hours, the van slowed and The Dead Men filed out, pairing up and putting the necessities in a ruck sack per pair so it was easier to carry. They walked. And walked. And then walked some more. Ezra decided that she loved Valkyrie, the two trailing behind the others, chatting and gossiping and laughing. Almost like two normal teenage girls, were it not for the six 400-something year old men in front of them, always insisting they hurried up. After another while of walking, they took a break to eat, drink and change into battle gear. There was black leather, and straps, and holsters, and belts and boots. "Whoa." Valkyrie said quietly. It was only really then that she realized just how dangerous this group of people was. Three elementals, three adepts, a skeleton and the strongest elemental to ever live. They could burn the world down if they hadn't picked the good path, tear it shreds. Of course, they weren't all scary and dangerous, not to friends or people undeserving of their scary and dangerous mood. It had just never occurred to her before. And she was a part of it now. They walked, and sun started to dip under the horizon until it was dark. Then they walked into the fog. "Wait..." Skulduggery said quietly. He clicked his fingers. Nothing. He looked at the others, tilted his head, wanting them to try. No one's was working. "The fog?" Anton asked. "Yes..." Skulduggery murmured, looking around him at the thick, billowing fog. "Which means..."  
"There's something here." Valkyrie finished. He nodded. "Exactly."  
They walked in silent from there, being careful and cautious. Then they came upon a town. It wasn't there, and then it was. It was ruins though. Crumbled buildings, burnt shells of houses, bones and skulls litter the pavement. This is the evidence of an obliterated town. "What could have done this?" Valkyrie asked. Ezra and Skulduggery shared a look, then Skulduggery replied "Wraiths."  
"I think they're here." Ravel said quietly. And they were. At least ten of the grey ghosts floating towards them. "Oh, hell." Ghastly said, Anton muttering something stronger. Saracen withdrew his weapon, as did Dexter. "I don't like this." Ezra said, withdrawing her stick. It was a stick. Longer than Valkyrie's when Ezra snapped it to full length. It was nearly the same height as her. "We don't have magic though?" Valkyrie questioned. Ezra nodded. "We all have our weapon." She said, the nerves coming clear in her voice. Skulduggery fired his gun at the Wraiths. It didn't do a great deal. And then they were upon them. "Split up!" Skulduggery yelled, dodging a punch. He glanced behind him, saw more Wraiths floating down towards them. "We can't fight them, so get out of the fog!" He yelled. With that, The Dead Men scattered. Valkyrie, Saracen, Skulduggery and Anton ran left. Ezra, Dexter, Erskine and Ghastly ran right. From there, they took different paths to each other, winding quickly through out buildings, dipping and ducking into doorways. The Wraiths were quick for as clueless as they seemed. Ezra ran into a house, hoping to run out the back door. But the back door was covered by fallen debris and rocks. Her gut twisted as she heard a faint whispering. Five of them, blocking her way out. She grabbed her stick in both hands, placing it firmly in front of her. One Wraith came for her, tried to wrap their hand around her arm. That was enough of an attack for her. She twirled her stick, slammed it up into the Wraith's jaw, the other end smacking one in the forehead. There were two many though. She grunted, not willing to go down without a fight. She spun and jabbed, ducked and dodged. But more had already come through the door. They were grabbing for her, latching on to her protected arms, her legs, her waist. Grabbing, grabbing, grabbing. She struggled and grunted, but there was no breaking their grip. Then one wrapped their burning hand around her neck. She screamed, lurching back into the ocean of hands. Her screams turned to gargles as the hand seared itself deeper into her flesh.  
 _I'm going to die_ , she thought numbly. Then the Wraith holding her neck was thrown off of her, and the ones holding her scattered at the sounds of more gun shots. Then a gloved hand was closing around her own, and dragging her out of the ruins. She matched Skulduggery's run fine, but the cold bitter air dug into her neck like knives. She tried to talk but she couldn't. Her throat was too badly damaged. It hurt, damn it. Then she felt the fog lessen. They were almost there. Then just as sudden as the fog appeared around them, it wasn't. Ezra saw the rest of The Dead Men, in alright shape. Valkyrie, Saracen and Ravel had been burnt, but nothing too serious. Ezra turned in time to see the Wraith's come through the fog. "That's not fair. They're cheating." Erskine said, insulted. Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Erskine threw fire ball after fire ball, and Dexter threw energy balls to very little avail. It did some damage and took down a few but the numbers were simply too great. Ezra was standing next to Anton as his Gist burst through his chest. That did it. But for every Wraith that fell, one or two came through the fog. They were throwing everything they had at them, but they were like an infestation. "Ezra, light 'em up!" Dexter yelled, as Anton's gist went back into him. Ezra nodded, finding it hard to breath. She stood in between the Wraiths and The Dead Men. She dumbly put her stick through the strap on her back. She took a shallow breath that was meant to be deep, then let her magic flow. It started as a tiny ball between her two hands, bright white, like fire. Valkyrie found she couldn't look at it, it was too bright, illuminating their surroundings in the dark. It got bigger and bigger and bigger and then Ezra flung her arms wide, creating a wall of that white-gold heat. It incinerated the Wraiths. They were there, then they were dust. Her hair had turned the same colour, white hot gold, her skin seemed to be letting off steam, evaporating the sweat on her. She had turned into the heat, the magic. Her eyes blazed gold. Then she closed her eyes and collapsed. Dexter scooped her up, careful to touch only her protective clothing. Erskine gave Valkyrie some leaves, and they worked instantly. She looked at Ezra's neck, worried. It was nasty, also way beyond any of their medical skills. "Is she okay?" Valkyrie asked, falling in step with Skulduggery. She nodded to Anton as he passed them to walk with Saracen and Dexter. "Yes, just drained." Skulduggery said. "Should we worry?"  
"About her neck, yes, about her passing out, no. She just used too much too soon. Did you see her? Did you pay attention?"  
"She was burning up."  
"She was. What she just did is almost the equivalent of our Earth power. Very affective on the not-dying front, but it takes out an awful lot. She can do little amounts of her Sun power, but not Walls like that. Those should be avoided, but there were too many, and it's surprisingly difficult to fight an enemy you can't touch."  
"I agree whole-heartedly. Skulduggery... Are you happy she's back?"  
"I am yes, but I'm waiting."  
"Oh? For what?"  
"For her or Dexter to admit they have feelings for each other."  
At this, Valkyrie laughed. "They would a cute couple. I want to be part of a cute couple."  
"In due time, dear Valkyrie."  
"But come on, it's not fair. Ezra already has a guy who wants her and he hasn't even seen her in four hundred years... Wait, what if he has a girlfriend?"  
"He doesn't. He hasn't been in a relationship for the whole time she was gone."  
"That's a long time. And I have guys who won't even text me back."  
"I do."  
"You're not my boyfriend though."  
He hesitated. "True."  
Valkyrie shot him a sideways glance. He hesitated. What the hell does that mean?

 **Kind of sort of maybe playing with the idea of Valduggery, but I'm not sure... what do you guys think? Please R &R! **


	8. Happy Campers

After walking for the rest of the night, The Dead Men set up camp at dawn. They would have done it at night, but they wanted to put as many miles as they possibly could between themselves and any remaining Wraiths as possible. Ezra was still unconscious in Dexter's arms. He had laid her gently against a boulder as he quickly and efficiently set up their tent, the rest of the Dead Men doing the same. Once Dexter was done, he carefully lifted Ezra and laid her down in the tent, her head resting on his balled up leather jacket. They all sat around in roughly a circle, and started a fire to cook on. Starting a fire was remarkably easy when most of the people participating could start a fire by the snap of a finger. Valkyrie sat between Skulduggery and Dexter, with Ghastly, Erskine and Saracen directly in front of her. Anton was on the other side of Dexter. Saracen made some kind of bean stew, gloating about his 'top notch wilderness skills.' Valkyrie had to admit though, the stew was very good for it being made over some rocks and a fire. The sound of zipper filled the air, and everyone turned as Ezra somehow gracefully came out of the tent. She didn't look very happy. Valkyrie tried her best not to look at the girl's neck, but she couldn't avert her eyes from the angry red, blistering flesh that stretched across her neck. It had bled often on the walk, and the group would have to stop to clean it with a clean, cold, wet cloth. She wordlessly sat in between Valkyrie and Dexter, taking Dexter's hand and holding it palm down. She then starting tapping lightly on his skin, occasionally dragging her finger across, occasionally using two or three fingers. "What is she doing?" Valkyrie asked in a low voice to Skulduggery. No one else seemed to acknowledge this odd behaviour. "Dexter and Ezra learned Morse code way back when. How we have... codes, if you will."  
"Huh." Valkyrie said, impressed as Ezra and Dexter effortlessly communicated in this way. "So?" Erskine said, breaking the comfortable silence. "How is she?" Dexter held up his finger for them to hold on a minute, and then nodded. "She can't talk at all. Not a sound. Her throat is too badly burned. We'll need to seek medical attention immediately. She's also starving. She is also asking how Valkyrie, Saracen and Erskine are."  
"I'm okay, really." Valkyrie said, lifting her t-shirt to show the red hand print that had already gone down significantly and didn't really hurt any more. Erskine's wrist and Saracen's jaw were roughly the same. While they were speaking, Anton had scooped a bowl of beans up and passed in Ezra, who took it gratefully. She had to eat a bean at a time because of her throat. "To business, I suppose then." Skulduggery said, "We break into the French Sanctuary, and then hopefully, Australia and Africa will come to our rescue." He finished, so sure of his plan. They all exchanged a glance. "But..., uh, what if they don't?" Ghastly asked, forever being the voice of reason. "Ah, yes, that did occur to me." Skulduggery said.  
"And...?"  
"We will probably die heroic, yet tragic deaths. Probably slow too. "  
"There's a lot riding on a very short, not very planned, plan."  
"Yes, but if failed, heroic deaths, don't forget the heroic deaths."  
"I'm not forgetting the heroic deaths, that's the problem."  
Ezra tapped something on Dexter's hand and he smirked. "Ezra said your plan sucks." Skulduggery mocked offence, but gave up and nodded. "I'm aware." Anton rummaged in his bag and pulled out the tub of cream that Erskine, Saracen and Valkyrie had lathered their wounds in. It had hurt, and their wound weren't nearly as sever as Ezra. "I'll do it." Valkyrie said, wanting to help in some way. Ezra nodded, took the cream from Anton, stood up and walked a little bit away from the group. She sat down, cross-legged, and handed the tub to Valkyrie. "I'm sorry, this is going to hurt." Valkyrie said. Ezra shook her, waving her hand. It's fine. Valkyrie took a deep breath, dipped her fingers lightly into the cream, and started softly applying it to the girl's neck. Ezra had tilted her head back so Valkyrie had enough light and easier access. Ezra's eyes were squeezed shut, her hands gripped into fists, gritting her teeth. Valkyrie worked as softly and gently as she could. After a further five minutes, she was done. Ezra stood up, and she hugged Valkyrie as a way of thanking her. They both went back into their places around the circle. Ezra rested her head on Dexter's shoulder. Anton was in the middle of telling a story about a crazy past lover he had, using big gestures and making everyone roar with laughter. The Erskine pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He passed it around, everyone taking swigs except Skulduggery. The whiskey burned Valkyrie's throat on the way down, and burned through out her mouth and chest, the the burning sensation eased until it was warm and pleasant. They passed the bottle around, and told grand, elaborate stories of their pasts. What each of them had been doing for the past four hundred years. Loves, losses, battles won and battles lost. They each had their own individual stories, that sometimes crosses. Dexter and Saracen, Skulduggery and Ghastly, Erskine and Anton were good friends. They had been on adventures, fought wars, they were brothers. Valkyrie didn't feel left out, not with Ezra missing this time as well as herself. They decided to go to sleep for the day, and travel again during the night. Skulduggery and Valkyrie were sharing a tent. They weren't very big tents. Valkyrie and Skulduggery could both lay down, but when they did, their outside arms touched the side of the tent and their inside arms touched each others. "I thought you meditated sitting?" Valkyrie asked. "I probably won't meditate."  
"How come?"  
"Just won't manage."  
"What? Is a tent beneath you?"  
he hesitated. "Yes." he admitted, and Valkyrie laughed at him.

Ezra and Dexter just weren't fitting very well. Dexter was just far too broad. The only way to get comfortable was for Ezra to lay on his arm, her head on his shoulder. She turned on her side, trying to give him as much room as possible. She started tapping on his side.  
 _You're arm is going to be so numb when we wake up._  
 _It is, yes._  
 _Maybe we should have got one of the bigger tents._  
 _You're probably right. But can imagine Anton and Saracen, or Erskine and Ghastly sharing this sized tent?_  
 _That would be very funny. Maybe we should have just brought four big tents._  
 _That would have been smart. How are you?_  
 _I'm fine._  
 _Promise?_  
 _Yes._  
 _Okay then. Goodnight, Ezzy._  
 _Goodnight, Dex._  
Dexter wrapped his arms around Ezra, and in that moment, Ezra had never felt more safe.

"Okay, move." Ghastly said, Erskine practically laying on him. Erskine chuckled. "To where?" He asked, shuffling to the far end of the tent. "You're a big guy, this is a big tent, you take up too much room man." Ghastly sighed and turned on his side, his back facing Erskine. Erskine snorted. "Awe, come on, don't be like that!" But he was laughing too hard for Ghastly to actually understand what he was saying.

Saracen sniffed. "This is fun, nice and cosy."  
"Shut up." Anton said.  
"No, I'm being serious, I've never felt closer-"  
"No."  
"I just feel that-"  
"Stop."  
"There is a definite connection."  
"Go to bed."  
"But-"  
"Sleep. Now."  
Saracen didn't stop laughing for ten minutes.

They woke a few hours later to the sound of an engine. Everyone woke and shared a look with their partner. Ezra gave a panicked look and pointed to her neck, and Dexter's eyes widened. There was no easy explanation for the angry wound. He unballed his jacket and slipped it over her, zipping it all the way up. The jacket covered the wound. Just. Skulduggery and Ghastly's facades were up. There was a knocking on Anton's and Saracen's tent. "Hello Happy Campers!" Said a very feminine, very American voice. The Dead Men unzipped their tents and clambered out to see what the commotion was. When the group of Christian campers on a Christian minibus saw Valkyrie and Skulduggery, and Ezra and Dexter walk out of their tents, the gasped their disapproval. The four coughed or yawned or simply covered their mouths to hide their laughter. Skulduggery just raised an eyebrow. The woman who knocked on the tent continued. "We just simply couldn't ignore your cute Lil set up here. We were wonderin' if you little darling's would like to join us for afternoon hymns?"  
 _This is worse than the Wraiths_. Dexter tapped on Ezra's back, and it took her all not laugh.  
"I'm not very sure..." Skulduggery said, his façade looking mildly scared. "Howdy!" said a man in a sweater vest coming off of the bus. "Oh, god." muttered Anton. Then another person walked off the bus. Ezra's eyes opened wide and she gripped Dexter's wrist. She wrote quickly, one simple word. Kidnapper. He inhaled sharply but shifted. "Gosh, what a coincident." He said loudly, smiling. The rest of the Dead Men, minus Valkyrie, understood. Skulduggery put his hand on her back. "Be brave." He whispered so quietly Valkyrie barely heard and she was literally touching him. "Annie!" The girl chimed. Her parents looked back, eyes blazing red. "Demons." Ghastly said incredulously. The man, woman and girl lunged, the rest swiftly exiting the bus. Skulduggery took the woman out, Ghastly the man, and Valkyrie the girl. The Dead Men moved as one, their fighting almost looked choreographed with the others. The Demons tried to grab Ezra, but she was too quick. She had her stick, unsnapped to full size. She took a moment, and then it glowed white-gold. It touched a Demon and the Demon turned to ashes because of the sheer heat. Every time she spun it, it created brilliant arcs and circles of bright light, too bright for anyone to follow for any longer than a few seconds. Dexter sent energy streams off, Anton's gist was out. Saracen and Ghastly were hand in hand combat. Skulduggery was firing rapidly, then refilling, then firing. Then two grabbed hold of Dexter. One of the Demon's hands had grown fiercely sharped claws. One Demon held one of Dexter's arms, while the other hand was in his hair, forcing him to look up. The Demon had another arm, his claws at Dexter's neck, digging in and drawing blood. Everyone froze. "We're taking him. Don't try to bargain." Claws said.  
"But why?!" Saracen asked, not fully managing to keep the panic from his voice. Claws shrugged, jerked his head in Ezra direction. "She escaped. This is her... punishment." Ezra went very still. "Move, and we'll kill him." Claws said, and they all went back onto the bus. The Dead Men could see Claws rake his hand across Dexter's face, Dexter crying out then falling onto a seat, then a Demon tying him to the seat. Then the bus was driving, speeding away, leaving nothing but dust in it's wake.

 **Thanks for reading, please R &R, I'd be eternally grateful! **


	9. Worrying

Dexter Vex had had his fair share of torture. It was part of his job. He lied to say he was someone else, he was somehow discovered because that was just his luck, and people would torture him for information that he simply would not give up. It was normal. It was okay. There was an order. These Demons did not follow that order. They were just hurting him to hurt him. They had no reason, other than getting back at Ezra. They were also rude. Most people Dexter had been tortured by gave him breaks to catch his breath, to try not to die, to come up with some Skulduggery-Inspired witty remarks. But no. These people were relentless. When one tired out of carving into Dexter's flesh, another one took their place. He'd been beaten, 3/10 on pain factor, burned, 6/10, electrocuted, 6/10, cut in to, 6/10, and his head had been forced into a bathtub of freezing water, trying to drown, and only letting him come up when his vision went blurry and lungs were burning. That was what they were doing now. Two demons held his arms to the bath tub, while a third forced his head into the icy water. He struggled as they held him under for longer than before, writhing under their hold, splashing water everywhere. Then he was let up, and they threw him to the ground, where he gulped down as much air as he could, coughing and sputtering. They picked him up and put metal, magic binding manacles on him. They attached them to a hook on the ceiling and then the hook was pulled up, and Dexter gasped as he felt one of his shoulders dislocate. He groaned when he realised he would have to carry his weight, his feet not on the ground. "We had something good. Ezra was subdued. She wouldn't be able to kill Darquesse. And you ruined that. You just had to get her back."  
"Why did you take me then? She was right there?" Dexter wheezed. He was backhanded. He bit his tongue. He hated when he did that.  
"Because, we aren't powerful enough to hold her. We had a team last time. Most of that team is in the Irish Sanctuary. So we have to settle for you and draw her in."  
"How typical and unoriginal."  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures."  
"Bull, you're just upset that she is a threat to your almighty power-crazy world-wrecker. You're angry and need someone to take it out. You're too weak for it to be her, so you'll settle for her-" He was cut off as searing, white hot pain erupted on his back. He screamed as the whip was brought down again, and again, and again.

Valkyrie was worried about Ezra. Everyone was. She hadn't smiled. She hadn't even looked at the group. She had packed up the tent and her rucksack. She had adjusted Dexter's jacket on her small frame, slid her stick into it's strap, put the rucksack on her back and waited for everyone else. She walked at the front, knowing what way she was going to the French Sanctuary. "Should we worry now?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery.  
"Yes. She just lost her partner."  
"Partner?"  
"Like you and I."  
"They're detectives?"  
"Heavens no, they're two of the most unobservant people I know. I suppose the term would be spies, but neither of them like that. Says it's too much for them. They just prefer distractions."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They'd take up an identity. The last one was in the war with Malevolent. Ezra was a crazy Faceless Ones fanatic, and Dexter was also. They took new names and gathered as much information as they could. They got it back to us, we broke in and took that sector down. That's what they do."  
"That's pretty cool. So, her losing Dexter would be like me losing you?"  
"Essentially. She just got him back. Now they're separated again."  
"As soon as this mission is over-"  
"We're going to find him and go in guns blazing."  
"I'm glad we agree."  
They walked in silence the rest of the way, ahead of schedule due to not staying the whole day. They got to the French Sanctuary and looked for he way in. Saracen found it, lightly pressing his fingertips to an oddly shaped rock. They left their rucksacks hidden in a very large shrub. Everyone took out their weapon. Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Ezra were to split up, and cause trouble. Fight, start fires, make a ruckus. The other four men were to split up also, Erskine and Ghastly to get the Engineer and Saracen and Anton to reek more havoc. Ezra stalked down a corridor alone. She glared at every passing sorcerer until she got the reaction she wanted. Thick, green vines were spreading themselves over the floor, wall and ceiling wherever she walked. "Hey! You there!" The previously bright corridor was now dark, the roping vines covering the lights. She turned to see a sorcerer run at her, cleavers behind him. With a gust of wind, she blew them back into the vines, where they were restrained. There were child guards somewhere. She wanted to avoid them. A stream of energy rushed past her, too far off to be someone experienced. She sighed. She was in a bad mood. She didn't even turn, just waved her hand and listened to the _oof_ that came for the teenager's mouth. She exploded a few lights, flooded a corridor then decided it was time to double back. She passed the cleavers and people in her vines without so much as a glance. Her mind was else where. She reached her meeting point, Erskine and Ghastly the only ones missing. There were shouts and then both men came running in, a metal robot being held by them. Cleavers came and blocked all of the corridors. There were surrounded. They were trapped. They closed in, forming a circle, The Dead Men facing out. Then the ceiling exploded.

 **Please R &R!**


	10. Recovery

At some point, the Demons had shoved a cloth in his mouth. Dexter ran his tongue across the annoying fabric, choking for a glass of water. His shirt was missing. He was pretty sure all the skin on his back was missing too. Everything hurt. He had given up speaking a while ago, but the gag was to muffle his screams. He understood. His own screams had started to grate on him. They started using magic to torture him. One of the Demons was good with hallucinations, making it feel like there was something underneath his skin. Another Demon was a shape changer. That one was fun. Claws was having a ball, using Dexter's body as a scratch post. He was tied with his hands above him again, his feet on the ground thankfully. A Demon punched him in the stomach, which he wouldn't of minded if he didn't have a few broken ribs. He really wanted to double over, to release the pain and tension in his back and torso. That's when the fire started. The Demon looked at Dexter. "Don't move." It said, and Dexter actually managed to conjure enough strength to glare at it. More Demons were rushing into the room, and Dexter was trying to back away as much as he could from the flames. The smoke was billowing, getting into Dexter's eyes, and making it increasingly difficult to breath. There were shouts of curses and confusion. Then screaming. Dexter shifted, trying to fight through the pain. But he couldn't catch a breath. He was going to die. He didn't have the strength anymore. Too many things hurt too badly. He couldn't focus on anything else but the pain radiating from his back, chest, stomach, face, head, arms, legs. Everything. Then he felt soft, gentle hands on his face, one on each side. "Dex? Dex? C'mon, Dexter, please don't die." Said a soft, panicked voice. He opened his eyes and nearly started crying. Ezra was easing the gag from his mouth, her blue eyes wide with fear and concern. Dexter leaned forward, hissing at the shift, and pressed his head against Ezra's. Her neck was a maze of scars that would never go away, but she was still the most beautiful thing Dexter had ever seen. Skulduggery and Ghastly were by the door, demolishing anyone who dared come close. Ezra went away and Dexter, much to his dislike, whimpered. But she was back almost immediately, dragging a chair with her. She stood on it, and burned through the shackles. Dexter collapsed to the ground. Ezra gasped and leaped from the chair, turning Dexter over. Her eyes were full of tears. "Don't cry, Ezzy." Then Dexter Vex passed out.

His eyelids fluttered opened, then shut again. _Too bright,_ he thought stupidly. His whole body was in pain, varying from dull aches to sharp stabs. He couldn't feel his back. He moved every limb, he had to know what hurt how bad and how damaged he really was. He had bruised bones, from the broken ones, and the cuts and burns were still pretty damn sore. But he wasn't in agony. He could breathe. He wasn't going to die. He opened his eyes again. He was in the medical wing, no doubt. He looked around and his heart lurched. Ezra. She was half on, half on the bed. She was sitting on a chair, but her head was on the bed. She was asleep, her forehead resting on her arms, her golden hair sprawled out. She was still wearing his jacket. Her Escrima stick was leaning against the chair on which she at. There was a small table next to the bed, and there was a plastic cup of water on the table. And he needed water. His arm had been relocated, but it still hurt. He picked up the cup, managed to get it half way then dropped it, his hand shaking so much. The water spilled, some of it splashing onto Ezra's hair. The cup clattered to the floor. She jolted awake, sitting bolt upright. "Dexter." She said urgently while opening her eyes. She looked at him. He looked at her. His face still had those claw marks, but the bruises had healed. He was shirtless, laying on sheets Ghastly made for him so they wouldn't agitate his raw back. Tears sprang to her eyes. _This is all my fault,_ she thought, numb. She sat on the bed, facing him. "I'm so sorry." She said, barely above a whisper. She poured him another glass, held it to his lips. She knew that if anyone else were here, he'd brush her off by making some joke. But he'd seen her at her weakest. Now she'd seen him at his. He drank, the water feeling like heaven. When she took the glass away and set it down, he spoke. "Why are you sorry?" His voice was soft, it didn't quite sound like his own. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me." Dexter sat up, ignoring Ezra's and his body's protests. He held her hands on the bed, not trusting himself to lift them. "I'd rather go through that a million more times and have you in my life, Ezra." Ezra went to hug him, then stopped. She was too scared to touch him. But he pulled her towards him, and wrapped his arm around her lower back. She carefully and cautiously placed her arms around his upper back. He hissed in pain, tensing, and she pulled back, but he pulled her closer. "It's fine." He murmured, burying his face in her shoulder.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were no longer worried. Dexter had to be out for a week and a half to undergo multiple surgeries. That whole week and a half, Ezra had stayed there, 24/7. She wasn't sleeping, wasn't eating. She was pale. Skulduggery stayed with her a lot, and when he didn't, Ghastly or Valkyrie did. No one wanted her to be alone though. Because she didn't want to be alone. But now that was over and Dexter was up. Ezra was always in his room still, but she was happy and perky again, calling people, helping out with anything she could while staying in the Sanctuary. Clarabelle made her Dexter's head nurse, even though that wasn't really a thing in the Medical Bay. Dexter had been up for a week now, and hopefully would be able to come back to work. Lord knows they needed him, and Ezra. "What hell are you- get out!" Dexter was yelling as they neared. Ezra was walking down the other way, a worried look on her face. The three of them met in the middle and walked into Dexter's room. He was standing, Nye remarkably close to him. "Is there a problem?" Skulduggery asked coldly. Nye looked at them, eyes lingering on Ezra. "I want to study him." He said.  
"And I want to have wings. No." Ezra spoke first.  
"That's what I tried to tell him." Dexter grumbled. He reached over and got a shirt. His back was still a mess, by far the worst. He slipped the shirt on. "Fine. Let me study her." He said, pointing at Ezra. She looked mildly disgusted. "No." Skulduggery said.  
"Your friend would be dead if it wasn't for me. The claw marks won't scar and his back won't get infected. He has no more broken bones, burns or cuts. Don't I get a reward, a payment?" He asked in a high pitched voice.  
"Sure you do," Ghastly said, walking in with Erskine, "We won't let either of them kill you for trying to 'study' them."  
"Well, surely one of them? One has been tortured by Demons, the other has been drowned in a pool of magic. Skulduggery is off limits because he'd no doubt hit me if I asked him." Dexter nodded, then swung. His fist connected with Nye's right cheek, then he hit him again on his left cheek. "That's a no from me, and a no from Ezra." Valkyrie couldn't help it any longer, she burst out laughing. Dexter was grumpy. This grown man was literally grumpy.  
"I see." Nye said, then squeezed by and walked out. Dexter swayed slightly then sat heavily on the bed. "I need to stand more. I've been down for too long."  
"You just hit one of our officials." Erskine said, trying to hide his laughter. Dexter shrugged. "I hit Skulduggery all the time."  
"It's true, he hits me a lot." Skulduggery confirmed. Erskine turned to Ezra and Dexter. "Agents?" He started hopefully.  
"Oh boy." Ezra replied, "This'll be good."  
"How would you feel about being, uh-" He was cut off by Madame Mist gliding into the room.  
"Mr Vex and Miss Bloom, we require your skill set. Given that we have given you our medical support and utmost attention, we highly suggest you agree." Dexter raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but Ezra beat him to it. "That last part wasn't necessary, we'd be thrilled." She said, smiling tightly. She tapped something on Dexter's arm and he nodded once. Valkyrie couldn't blame him, she disliked Madame Mist just as much. "Be ready, in gear, in an hour to meet with us three Elders. Which is what we are, Mr Vex and Miss Bloom. Don't you forget it." Then she turned on her heel and walked out.  
"Whoa." Ezra said. Ghastly jumped in. "I don't care if you work or help us, we would have given all the medical attention in the world to you both." Erskine sneered towards the door. "She's not even Grand Mage." Ezra shrugged. "This'll be good, right? Get us both back on our feet." She said, the eternal optimist. Skulduggery clapped his hands together. "The good news is, Miss Cain and myself will be joining you." Both Ezra and Dexter grinned.

 **This is my tenth chapter, I'm a little too excited! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Shadow

**Mild bad language in this chapter!**

Miss Cain, Miss Bloom, Mr Pleasant and Mr Vex all stood, in gear, in front of The Elders. The briefing was short and sweet. The mission was simple but vitally necessary. The detectives had pin point people out for the spies to casually get information from. The information was vital to know what their next steps should be in the war. It would hopefully be easier than France. So the first stop was shopping. To be blunt, the night club was slutty, full of slutty people. The four of them piled into the Bentley, Ezra already thinking of a plan. "We're going to have to be stupid." She said to Dexter.  
"Why?"  
"Stupid people are always believed more."  
"How do you figure?"  
"Smart people presume stupid people won't even know what to do with the information they're given. We gotta be stupid."  
"Can I be brute stupid?"  
"So long as it's stupid."  
"What kind of stupid are you going to be?"  
Ezra hesitated. "Slutty stupid." She said. He frowned at her. After arriving at some weird shop that contained far too much black, leather and lace, and deciding what to actually buy, the four of them paid and walked out. As soon as they were in the car, Skulduggery let his façade melt away. "I don't like what I'm wearing." Valkyrie said from the front. "It's just for the night." Skulduggery assured her.  
"It isn't armoured. It is strappy. It's too tight and too short. I want to be classically hot, not easy hot."  
"I... I don't really know what you want me to say."  
Valkyrie sulked, staring out the window. They stopped by some shady place to get fake identities, Skulduggery's charmed once more.  
"Can i do something to your sigils?" Ezra asked as they waited for the finishing touches. Skulduggery looked at her. "I guess..." He said, trusting her. He unbuttoned his top few buttons, revealing the top of his sternum. Ezra looked at the sigils, got out one of the magic pen things that Valkyrie knew she knew the name of, just couldn't remember, and Ezra drew on a little mark on both sigils. Then she out her magic pen thing away and closed her eyes, her thumbs on his collar bones. She opened her eyes.  
"Tap them both once." Skulduggery did so. A façade came up, with the same blue eyes as Ezra, and very thick brown hair so dark it was almost black. The skin was mildly pale, but not sickly. There was a mild five o'clock shadow across the jaw. "There he is." Ezra said, happy. Skulduggery looked at a mirror in the office and gasped. He touched his gloved fingertips to his face. "Is that...?" Valkyrie trailed off. "Yes." Dexter said in awe. Skulduggery was wearing his own face.  
"You can still randomize it, just double tap." Ezra said. Skulduggery turned and pulled her into a tight embrace.

They went to Skulduggery's to get ready. Valkyrie was wearing a tight sleeveless black leather dress that reached mid-thigh. She was wearing knee-high boots, and black eyeliner lined her eyes, with scarlet lip stick. Her normally straight hair had been curled and teased so it was wild and crazy. Ezra's hair was in a messy French braid, that had also been teased and messed up, strands pulled out. Her eyes were lined with grey and black eyeshadow, with bright red lipstick. Her dress was also black and mid length, but long sleeves made out of lace covered her arms, the rest of the dress lace over a thin black fabric. She had on strappy black heels "I feel weird." Ezra said. "Me too." Valkyrie agreed. Both girls went downstairs, where Skulduggery and Dexter were also ready. Skulduggery was wearing jeans, which was weird, and a t-shirt, also weird, and a jacket, also very weird. Dexter had on cargo pants with far too many pockets and unnecessary zips, and a black muscle T three sizes too small. "I feel like an idiot." He said. The other three nodded their agreements. "Off we go, then, I guess..." Skulduggery said. He didn't sound happy.  
They had to go separately, Valkyrie and Skulduggery going in the Bentley, Dexter and Ezra on a... motor bike. "Where did you get this?" Ezra asked. Dexter shrugged. "I had to get something out of Mist."  
"So you said we need a Harley?"  
"I did, yes."  
"Do you even know how to ride one of these?"  
"I'm sure it's easy."  
"You have no idea."  
"Nope."  
"We're gonna die."  
"Eventually."  
Dexter threw his leg across the black motor bike and sat. "Do you have a helmet?" Ezra asked. "We're badasses. We don't need helmets." Ezra took a deep breath and sat on the bike behind Dexter. She moved close, perhaps closer than necessary, and wrapped her arms around his muscled stomach. Then they were off. Ezra hated to say it, but he was good at riding the bike. He snaked between cars, through tight roads, glided through corners. Ezra liked it. Loved it in fact. The sensation of having something go so fast, being out in the open, it was wonderful. Then, all too soon, they were at the night club. "Ezra, it's called Shadow. The night club is called Shadow. Why? Is that the best they could come up with?" Ezra laughed and got off the bike, still somehow graceful and lady-like. Dexter got off too. They met up with Valkyrie and Skulduggery in the line, Skulduggery's façade up. Skulduggery's own face. The waited in line for five minutes, trying to become their characters. Ezra's ID said Lila May, Valkyrie was Sarah Hart, Skulduggery was John Goodman and Dexter's was Andrew Irk. "What kind of a last name is Irk?" He asked Ezra quietly. "Your's, apparently."  
"I don't like it."  
"It suits you."  
He looked at her appalled. The bouncer was a beast of a man. He looked at Ezra and Valkyrie for a long time. "You look a little young." He said. Ezra and Valkyrie flashed their best smiles. The confidently handed over their IDs. The Bouncer stared at them for a few minutes, looked the girls up and down in a way that none of them liked, shrugged and moved aside. Then Lila, Sarah, John and Andrew were walking into Shadow.


	12. Undercover

As soon as Dexter and Ezra walked in, Valkyrie observed, they became different people. Lila May was a very flirty person, suggestively swaying her hips to the beat of the overtly loud music, smiling, winking and giggling as she made her way through the crowd. Andrew Irk was a brooding man, replacing Dexter's permanent easy-going smile with a scowl. He barged into people without a word, ignoring everyone around him. He did that annoying walk like he was carrying two rolled up rugs underneath both arms, his chest leading the way. Valkyrie and Skulduggery were not that good at this kind of thing. Valkyrie tried to follow Ezra's lead, but apparently Sarah Hart had as much rhythm as a piece of paper. Skulduggery wasn't doing any better. Dexter sat down and Ezra sat flirtatiously on his lap, Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat down in the booth, awkward. Ezra was looking at Dexter but talking to them. "Perk up, guys. You look out of place. Out of place is bad." She said in a low voice, then burst into a high-pitched very un-Ezra giggle. Valkyrie and Skulduggery shared and glance then followed suit to the best of their abilities. They scanned the crowd, looking for anyone they recognised who would be with the Supreme council. "Blue hair, 5 o'clock. Leather catsuit, 3 o'clock." Skulduggery said quietly. Valkyrie gazed around too. "Mohawk at bar. Cat ears 7 o'clock." She said. Ezra giggled again then went to get drinks, all swaying hips and red lips. Dexter said something about dancing and went to the woman in the catsuit. Both Valkyrie and Skulduggery kept a close eye on one or the other. Ezra was trailing her hands down Mohawk's chest and laughing. Dexter had been dragged to the other side of the room and pressed against a wall as catsuit ran her hands through his hair.  
"Are they doing it?" Valkyrie asked.  
"Yes."  
"What exactly are they doing?"  
"Starting point. They can't exactly walk up and demand information. They're playing their part. Oh, look at that, Lila was just roofied, excuse me."  
By the time Skulduggery had got there, Ezra had already drank her drink. "Excuse me." Skulduggery said, grabbing Ezra's arm and pulling her to the table. She sat down. "I feel funny." She said. The room tilted around her. "Do you want to leave?" Valkyrie asked. Ezra shook her head. Mohawk sat down next to Ezra. He grinned, running his hand up her arm. She pushed him away, swaying. "No..." She mumbled. He didn't stop. "Get off of her." Skulduggery said. "Awite bruv, just jokes, just jokes." He said, laughing. Valkyrie despised everything about this man. Skulduggery slid out of the booth and stood up, "Sarah, please take Lila to the restrooms." Skulduggery said. Valkyrie grabbed Ezra hand and led her away from Mohawk. Ezra was leaning on her. "My head feels..." Her words were slurring. Dexter eyed them from across the room. He raised his eyebrow, and Valkyrie shook her head as she saw him about to walk away from Catsuit. He nodded and turned his attention back to her. They were in line for the bathroom, Valkyrie supporting Ezra. Cat ears saw them and walked over. "Hey, is she okay?" She asked, gesturing towards Ezra. Valkyrie nodded. "I think so... Somebody put something in her drink." Cat ears narrowed her eyes, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like click, under her breath. "You'll want to give her lots of water, to drink and to put on her face. Also, I'd take her to get air." Valkyrie nodded. She had no reason to trust this girl, but Ezra was practically asleep standing up. Cat ears smiled then walked away, saying something about feeling better tomorrow. They finally made it to the bathroom, and Valkyrie sat Ezra down on the floor. She got a paper towel, got it wet, squeezed out the excess water and pressed it lightly to Ezra's forehead. Ezra grabbed Valkyrie's forearm. "Can I tell you something?" She asked, whispering for some reason. "Sure...?"  
"I'm in love with Dexter." She said. Valkyrie looked at her, not knowing what to say. Ezra's eyes were glazed and unfocussed, and her head was lolling back and forth. Valkyrie hoisted Ezra up and walked back to the booth, the bassline of the music vibrating through out her entire body. She sat Ezra down, and she proceeded to fall until her head rested on Skulduggery's shoulder. The club was dark, with trashy lights that flashed different colours. Dexter walked over, purple lipstick along his jaw and down his neck. "Got it." He said, wiping the lipstick away with a napkin. "What happened? Is she okay?"  
"She was roofied." Valkyrie informed him.  
"Who the fu-"  
"I took care of him." Skulduggery said, sipping his drink. "We should go though." Dexter hoisted Ezra up and walked out, the Bouncer glancing questioningly at them as they walked out. They all got into the Bentley, Dexter making a mental reminder to come back and get the Harley. Ezra head was on his lap and she was asleep. No one said anything in the car. Then Dexter's phone rang. Madame Mist. He tried to keep the disgust from his voice. "Hello?"  
"Is your missions complete?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Come in for a briefing."  
No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Can't."  
Valkyrie looked back, hearing the edge in Dexter's voice. She whispered "Me and Skulduggery will go, don't worry." Dexter nodded.  
"Val- Miss Cain and Mr Pleasant will be there shortly."  
"I want to see all of you."  
"That won't be possible." He hung up before she could say anything. His phone rang again, this time Erskine. "What's wrong?"  
"Ezzy was roofied."  
"Really? Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, she's asleep right now. We don't know what it is though. I just want t-"  
"You don't have to explain yourself. Mist is having a fit that you hung up in her." Dexter snorted. "Good. Skulduggery and Valkyrie will be there soon."  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then."  
Erskine hung up this time, and for the remainder of the drive, Dexter filled Valkyrie and Skulduggery in on everything he had gotten, sparing no details. Then they were at Dexter's. They said their goodbyes, and Dexter carried Ezra in bridal style. He laid her down on the couch, waved out the door, then closed it as the Bentley sped away.

 **Thanks for reading! What should I do next? Do you guys like the missions? Please review!**


	13. Spilled Peas

**This all fluff. All of it.**

Dexter locked the door and went to check on Ezra, who wasn't on the couch. Then he heard loud crash and a scream. Then crying. He followed the sound into the kitchen to see Ezra sitting on the floor, the freezer door open, frozen peas spewed across the floor. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed. Dexter went and picked Ezra up, sitting her on table, peas crunching beneath his boots. "What were you doing?" He asked, getting the broom. He began sweeping as Ezra explained. "I just really wanted pizza, and then I dropped the peas!" Her voice cracked and Dexter went to her. "There's no need to cry about spilled peas, okay? Its fine. See? I just need to brush them into the dustpan and throw them away, okay?" He said. He felt like he was speaking to a four year old. What did that guy put in her drink? Dexter finished cleaning up the frozen vegetables and then preheated the oven. He went back and pulled out the pizza, unwrapped it and put it in the oven. All the while Ezra hummed. His phone dinged and he checked it.

 **Pleasant; How is she?**

 **Vex; She's humming.**

 **Pleasant; Humming?**

 **Vex; Yes. She started crying over peas. Peas.**

 **Pleasant; Am I missing something?**

 **Vex; Nope. Oh god she's wandering, text back when she's settled.**

 **Pleasant; I look forward to it.**

"Ezzy, what're you doing?" Dexter asked, following her up the stairs. Half way up her dress was laying there. Oh god. He picked up the dress and knocked on her door. "Are you decent?" She giggled. "Yes." She replied. She wasn't decent. She was in her undergarments trying to get her strappy shoes off. Dexter averted his eyes and started to look through her clothes, looking for jammies. "My jammies are too tight." She complained. He sighed, seeing no point in arguing, walked into his room, got a shirt that was loose on him and came back in. Dexter crouched in front of her, trying very hard not to look at her black bra, or her toned stomach, or the way her waist curved. She reached up, grabbing the back of his neck. Her lips brushed his, as much as he wanted to lean into it, he know he couldn't. She wasn't aware of what she was doing, not really. He could be anyone. He pulled back, ignoring her protests. "Up." He said, tapping her arms. She lifted them. He slipped her arms in the shirt, then her head, then got to work on taking her shoes off. They were hard and finicky and annoying thin straps prevented him from getting the damn things off. When he was finished, he reached a hand down to help her get up. She stared at him. "You're a really good guy." She whispered and his breath hitched. The buzzer went off, indicating the pizza was done. Ezra jumped up, almost lost her balance then ran down stairs. Dexter took a moment to collect himself then ran after her. "Don't go in the oven!" He yelled.  
"Why?!"  
"Because it's hot!"  
He made it just in time, he pulled her away, put on oven gloves and took the pizza out. He placed it on a wooden board and cut it. He grabbed Ezra's wrist with one hand then the pizza board with the other. He lead her to the kitchen. Ezra sat down, took a piece of pizza and turned the TV on. There was an unsurprising amount of nothing to watch. Dexter took out his phone.

 **Vex; She has pizza.**

 **Pleasant; Is that good?**

 **Vex; She isn't crying.**

 **Pleasant; So that is good.**

 **Vex; She's watching Spongebob.**

 **Pleasant; What's that?**

 **Pleasant; Never mind, Valkyrie told me.**

 **Vex; His laugh bugs me.**

 **Pleasant; That's what Valkyrie said.**

Dexter slid his phone in his pocket and realised he was still wearing his ridiculous clothes. "I'm going to go get changed. Are you alright on your own for a minute?" She nodded, on her third slice of pizza, fixuated on a pink starfish. Dexter went quickly upstairs and put on jammy bottoms. He didn't bother with a top, his back was bothering him too much. He went back downstairs. Ezra looked at him. "I want cereal."  
"Come on then. Lets go get you cereal."  
A half pizza and bowl of cereal later, after two annoying episodes of that damned cartoon, and Ezra was asleep. He turned off the TV, scooped Ezra up in his arms and turned off the lights as he carried her upstairs. He laid her in her bed and covered her, then quietly went and got into his own bed. Five minutes later and his door creaked open. he opened his eyes to see and Ezra-shaped figure moving clumsily towards him. Ezra wordlessly got under the covers beside him and they both fell asleep.

The first thing Ezra noticed when she woke up was that she had a throbbing headache. The second thing was that she was in Dexter Vex's bed. The third thing was that she was also in Dexter's shirt. She got up slowly, the room spinning slightly. She wandered downstairs, her mouth feeling like sandpaper. Dexter was in the kitchen, making pancakes. He was in jammy bottoms, no shirt. Ezra had an almost irresistible urge to run her hands down his back, chest, stomach, to feel the solid muscle beneath his scarred skin. Instead she went straight to the kitchen sink and got herself a glass of water. "Good morning." She said, standing beside him. "Morning. How do you feel?" He asked, looking at her with mild concern. "Like I ran head first into a brick wall... What happened?"  
"You were roofied."  
"I was what?! Did anything... Did they...?"  
"No, Skulduggery dealt with the guy, somehow, and then drove us home. You don't remember any of it?"  
"No, nothing." He looked at her for a moment, put the last pancake on a plate then set it down. He got out the butter, syrup and milk. Ezra drowned her plate in syrup. She frowned.  
"Did you dress me last night?" Dexter nodded.  
"I did, yes."  
"Huh."  
Ezra proceeded to take a bite. She frowned as she was chewing. "And we made pizza?"  
"And cereal. Don't forget the cereal."  
"Right." Ezra then took a sip of milk.  
"Dexter?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did I cry over spilled peas?"  
"You most definitely did, yes."  
"Well... there's that."

 **Please Review! Hope you enjoyed the fluff! :3**


	14. Secrets

Ezra and Dexter got a cab to the night club, barren in the sunlight. The Harley was where they had left it, and they rode it to the Sanctuary to meet Valkyrie and Skulduggery. They parked it beside the gleaming Bentley and went in. They had a meeting with the Elders first thing, and Dexter had to explain what he'd said last night. So this should be fun. Mist was outraged. They heard her yelling before they even entered. "-She is unskilled and unprofessional-"  
"She hasn't done this is over 400 years." Skulduggery's calm velvety voice explained. She ignored him.  
"-And that brute of a man, Dexter Vex," she spat his name out, like it was a bad word, "Has no right. No right!"  
Ezra tapped on Dexter's side. _You're a brute, Dexter_. She heard him exhale through his nose as a quiet laugh.  
"Yes, but he got the information you needed. That you wouldn't have if it weren't for him."  
Valkyrie said, attitude up and rearing to go. Mist ignored her too. "They're fired!"  
"You don't pay them, Mist! I said it was too soon. Far too soon! You took advantage of them and you know it! Dexter wants everyone to know he's fine, when he's not! He pretends we can't see how much pain he is in all the time. We can! And as for Ezra? You don't know her like that. She'd give you the clothes off her back, no questions asked, because she wants to help everyone! We threw her in the deep end, bringing her to France. Her neck won't ever heal, and I will blame myself for that because I was the one who asked. She's not ready. She needs time. 400 years ago she would have seen that drug, switched it, and the put the man in a taxi home. She needs time." All of this came from Ghastly Bespoke.  
"We are at war, Elder Bespoke, we don't have time." Mist replied.  
"Consider what you're saying, Mist. Ezra Bloom is the most powerful Sorcerer we have at our disposal. So is Dexter Vex, for that matter. Both smart, strong mages that we need. If you let them go while they're trying to get their legs back under them, then we could lose the war. Not to mention the connections they have. Ezra Bloom has willingly saved the lives of Dangerous Glass, Clarisse Willow, Shia Tiwon and China Sorrows. Strong connections that we can greatly benefit from."  
"China is a traitor. She sold your family out to Serpine." Ezra didn't hear anything else after that. China killed her sister-in-law and nephew. She turned to Dexter. "Keys." She said, holding her hand out. "Ezra..."  
"Keys." He looked at her. The doors opened and the Elders, Skulduggery and Valkyrie were looking at them. Dexter gave her the keys. She turned and left. "Ezra." Skulduggery said. He caught up with her outside. She was crying. Not over something stupid, but because she was so lost. She felt dizzy, so she sat down on the ground, her head between her legs. The sun felt too hot, too warm. Skulduggery silently sat down beside her. "I know you're not crying over China Sorrow's betrayal. We all saw that coming. Of course it is probably part of the reason, but not the full one." He said.  
"Everything has changed."  
"It's been 400 years, of course th-"  
"That's the problem, Skulduggery! Don't you see? When I left, China was redeeming herself. We were fighting a war. You were alive! Dexter didn't look at me like he was afraid I'd disappear again. I had a beautiful nephew you named after our father, I had a sister. Now you're dead, they're gone, China is the one who sold them out. I heard stories of Lord Vile and I couldn't go to you and The Dead Men, I couldn't help. I can't help now. Mist was right, I'm useless! I don't know anything anymore and it feels like I'm drowning, it feels like there's too much and I- what other secrets are there? Tell me. I need to know."  
Skulduggery looked at her for the longest of times.  
"I was Lord Vile." Ezra stared at him.  
"And Valkyrie is Darquess."  
Ezra nodded, stood up. She threw her leg over the bike and drove away.

She had no idea where she was going, not really. She stopped at a pier, taking her phone out. She scrolled through the contacts. She bit her lip, then pressed a contact and pressed call. They answered in a few rings.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Fletcher? It's Ezra."  
"Where are you?"  
"At a pier."  
"You can hang up now." Said the voice on the phone and behind her. She hung up and turned around.  
"I'm sorry, were you busy? Oh god I shouldn't have called, I'm sorry-"  
"Ez, it's okay. You look like you need ice cream. Let's go get ice cream." His hand touched her arm and then they were in Italy, Ezra thought. She wasn't sure, she'd never been to Italy. But it looked like how she imagined Italy would look. "What were you doing?" She asked, feeling guilty. "Not much. Mya was at work so I was just moping about, really. You want to tell me why you were on a beach with a motor bike, alone, just after you cried?" He asked.  
"No... oh god, the motor bike! Dexter loves that bike!"  
"One sec. Where is Dexter?"  
"Um, Sanctuary." Fletcher nodded, disappeared for five seconds, then reappeared. He offered his arm and she linked her own through. "There's an ice cream parlour here somewhere..." He said, furrowing his brow and looking through all the people and small shop fronts. "Ah! Here we are!" He said. They were standing outside of a small hole-in-the wall building, with flowers growing all out front in various pots. They went in, and Fletcher asked the man behind the desk for his order. Ezra wasn't sure what that was because it was in Italian, but Fletcher turned around with two massive ice cream cones. "It's bigger than my face." She said, laughing. He passed it to her grinning. "You look like a chocolate-peanut butter kind of girl."  
"It's my favourite."  
"Ha, knew it!" He said. Ezra was completely at ease with him. He touched her arm again and then a beautiful beach was in front of her, the water crystal clear, huge palm trees keeping them in the shade, the sun reflecting off the water, the sand golden. They both sat down, looking out at the water, eating their huge ice creams. "It's nice to finally meet you properly." Fletcher said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I've heard so much about you." She laughed sadly.  
"I feel like I'm a bitter disappointment. I don't know anything anymore, the world has completely changed. Everyone spoke of a great and powerful Ezra Bloom but instead they get me." Her gut twisted when she thought of Lord Vile and Darquess. What happens... She didn't want to think about it. Just for the day, she was running away.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you." She shook her head, "It's okay, you didn't."  
They sat on that beautiful beach and watched the sun set, Fletcher leaving then coming back with food or a blanket or drinks. "I feel so multi-cultural today." Ezra said and laughed, eyeing Fletcher's hair. "How do you do that?"  
"With great skill and a big ego."  
"Ah, yes, of course." They both chuckled and then the sun had set. Fletcher's phone dinged. He looked at it. "That's Mya, sor-"  
"Don't you dare apologise. This had been one of the best day I've ever had. Thank you, Fletcher." He smiled at her, and then touched her arm and they were outside of the Sanctuary. "Thanks again." She said. He smiled then was gone. It was dark, but the Bentley was still there. Ezra took a deep breath and went inside. "There you are!" Tipstaff cried. "You need to control your brother!" He said, grabbing Ezra's hand and guiding her to the library. He opened the door and pushed her inside. The Dead Men, Madame Mist and China Sorrows were in there. "This is ridiculous!" Skulduggery was yelling. "What is happening?!" Ezra yelled over him. "The Demons and Supreme Council have joined forces."  
Ezra's stomach dropped. "Oh... What do we do?"  
"We?" Mist said.  
"You're off. You are getting time off. Now get out!" Erskine hissed, pointing to the door.  
"You need me."  
"Maybe, but not as much as we need Ezra, now leave."  
Mist gracefully walked out of the room. She stopped next to Ezra. "I'd watch your drinks. Wouldn't it be a pity if that drug was in all of them? Or if that drug was more dangerous than you previously anticipated?" She clicked her fingers, and Ezra doubled over, screaming. She heard Mist laugh. She heard shouts all around her. But she was burning up. Burning. She concentrated. Yes, that's it, burn the poison out of her. She closed her eyes, felt the heat rise. Someone put a hand on her, hissed, but then she felt cold air on her burning flesh. Everything was hot, almost unbearable. But this was her heat. Her magic. She controlled it, damn it, it was the one thing she had control over. Then she opened her eyes. It was raining, sheets of rain drops falling in quick succession. Fletcher was looking at her, mouth open. "I thought you went back?" She asked, standing up. She was strong. She was powerful.  
"I did, but Valkyrie called." Ezra nodded. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes... I'm okay."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Spiders

**Okay, I know in previous chapters I said Ezra's weapon was an Escrima stick, but I got the two mixed up and it's actually an Arnis stick that Ezra has. Sorry about that! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ****Fletcher tapped her arm and teleported them back to the Sanctuary just as Saracen was thrown by a Child of the Spider. The Child turned towards her, sneering. He slammed into her and she went back, crashing into a heavy wooden desk. Ezra went into automatic, grabbing her Arnis and unsnapping it as she stood, sending white-hot heat through out it, all in a matter of three seconds. She spun it and slammed it into the creep. It went stumbling, the Child advancing toward her. She was acutely aware of Mist and two other Children. Of Valkyrie and Skulduggery dealing with one of them, Ghastly and Erskine dealing with the other, Anton (and his gist) and a wobbly Saracen dealing with Mist. Which left Dexter. Who threw an energy ball at the creep Ezra was dealing with. She also aware of Fletcher, disappearing and reappearing, tapping the Children on the shoulder and leaving, doing this again and again. And of China, tapping her body and throwing blue waves into the oncoming darkness. The Child was starting to turn into a spider. It was Ezra's turn to advance, never giving the thing a moment to fully transform. It was in an ugly half stage, grotesquely human yet not quite. Ezra spun her Arnis, slamming and jabbing and poking, all while Dexter covered the place she couldn't. Ezra felt herself begin to get dizzy.

 _No_ , she thought fiercely, _I will not be saved. I am strong. I can do this. I am not useless. I don't need to be babysat. I am powerful. I am unique. I can damn well do this._ And she did. She grunted, spun past Dexter, while tapping a code on his back. It was a simple code. It was a quick code. It was also efficient. One tap and small dash down. Dexter understood, already conjuring up the energy in between his hands. Ezra dropped her Arnis and did the same thing. The thing swiped for them, trying to stop it. It opened it's mouth and let out an inhumane screech that Ezra will never forget. Ezra and Dexter made eye contact, then released. The two spheres of utter power hit the thing at once, incinerating it. Mist had unleashed her spiders, tiny things, scattering on the floor. Ezra picked her Arnis up, lighting it with magic again. She swatted them away, aware of Valkyrie with her shock stick appearing beside Ezra. The spiders were everywhere. In hair, in clothes, on flesh. They weren't going to win this. One of the Children was a spider in full form, the other Child was unleashing spiders of his own, tiny rusty-red coloured ones. Ezra closed her eyes. She had to prove herself. She summoned everything she had. The rage of being taken away from her friends, her family, her love. The sadness at not knowing what to do anymore. Of not knowing who or what anything was anymore. The irritation at being called less than. The infuriation of being less than. She drew all of that into her. Then she slammed her Arnis on the ground, kneeling on one knee. She had to concentrate. She could incinerate everything in this room, and she didn't really fancy that. She opened her eyes. She was burning, but it wasn't painful as it had been before. No. It was the feeling of what she had missed for 400 years, the strength, the power. She could help people now. Starting by saving her family. To her eyes, The Dead Men, China and Fletcher were gold silhouettes. She could just tell who was who. Valkyrie by her tall, muscly figure. Skulduggery being so thin. Dexter... she'd recognise him in any circumstances. The Children of the Spider were black as night. She unleashed her magic upon the darkness.  
Then there was no darkness.  
She blinked, and when she opened her eyes, nine people were gaping at her. She stood slowly and uneasily. There was ash covering the floor, the walls, the furniture. All the spiders. There were four bigger piles. "Wow." Fletcher said, unsure of what else to say. Ezra didn't know what to say. She folded her Arnis and put it in her strap. Ezra was tired, but nothing too bad. She helped them sweep the ashes up. Dexter came over to her. "She's back." He said quietly. "For what it's worth, I'm proud of you."  
"That means a lot, coming from you." She said, smiling. He grinned, pulled her into a bear hug. She hugged him back. Then Erskine called him, and he sighed and went to help pick up a fallen bookshelf. Ezra frowned as she looked at all the books strewn across the thick carpet. She bent down and began methodically picking them up, once her arms were full she would set them on the couch and pick up another handful. "Four Children of the Spider and their thousands of spiders, burned to dust, yet so much as a sun burn on anything else in the room. Very impressive, Miss Bloom." China said, smiling.  
"That's a high compliment today China." Ezra replied, grinning. China's smiled dipped as she pulled her to one side.  
"Skulduggery said you knew. He told you." Ezra nodded.  
"What happened 400 years happened. We've all done things we aren't proud of."  
"So... you forgive me?"  
Ezra looked at her for the longest moment.  
"Yes." A look of relief flooded China's face. She was called away. Skulduggery came over to help as Ezra attempted to flip the desk up right.  
"Same goes to you too, Skulduggery. I know you heard." Skulduggery nodded, put a hand on her back and led her out. Once they were in a different room, he spoke. "I did terrible things. Many terrible things."  
"You lost everything Skulduggery. And it was 400 years ago. What happened and you can't change that."  
"I know. I'm trying the whole redemption thing."  
"Oh? From what I hear, that's going pretty well. You've saved the world a few times. You and Valkyrie. My big brother, the hero. However am I going to live up to you?"  
"You've surpassed me my dear. Speaking of... what do you think about Valkyrie?"  
"I love Val! She is very grumpy, like, 90% of the time, but she's wonderful. Why?" Skulduggery looked at her for very long time.  
"No reason."

 **Guys... Valduggery, yes or no?! I need your opinions! I'm toying with the idea but I'm just not sure! Please let me know, and review! Thanks for reading!**


	16. War

**Violence/Spoilers**

"It's a big hill." Valkyrie said, unimpressed. Skulduggery nodded. "Its a great vantage point."  
"That may so but it's still a big hill."  
"An important big hill."  
"That doesn't change the fact that it is a hill." Skulduggery sighed.  
"Yes, Valkyrie, it is a really big hill." He said.  
They had been there for a week or so now. Mantis and his men were up at the top of said big hill, while African, Australian and Irish sorcerers and cleavers waited down below. They had the advantage.  
"I reckon they'll come down tonight." Saracen said. Everybody knew to listen to whatever Saracen reckoned, so they did. They prepared weapons, packed up essential and put them in the tents, out of the way. "I leave during a war and come back to one. Ironic." Ezra said Ghastly, Dexter and Erskine. Erskine shook his head.  
"I don't like this. These are our friends. We shouldn't be fighting them."  
But now was no time to take the high ground. As soon as the sun set, there was a somewhat pathetic shriek from the top of the hill and then they descended. "Why do I find this kind of amusing...?" Ezra asked Valkyrie as they walked towards the rest of the Dead Men. "Because it is." She said.  
"It won't be when they get down here." Skulduggery said.  
"Are we doing partners?" Anton asked.  
"Yes." Erskine replied, going to stand next to Ghastly. Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie closer. "I don't like this." He murmured to her. "Don't like what?" she asked.  
"You fighting a war. I want you to be safe. This isn't safe."  
"I'll be fine."  
"You're never fine, Valkyrie. Just- please. If I tell you to do something, please do it." She looked at him, and nodded slowly.  
Saracen was cracking every bone in his body and Anton wanted to scream at him. The opponents were half way down the hill now.  
"You have your Arnis?" Dexter asked for the third time.  
"Yes, but even if I didn't you don't have a weapon and do just fine. Three out of the eight Dead Men have weapons-"  
"But your Arnis is like an extended limb to Ezzy."  
"I hate wars." She said quietly. He stepped closer to her, his hand tapping reassurances on her back.  
"Here they come." Ghastly said.  
"They are getting very close." Erskine replied.  
"Does that one... have a blow torch? Who goes to war with a blow torch?"  
"Oh I spotted the Demons. That has a whip... how mildly kinky."  
Ghastly glared at Erskine and then the first opponents was among them.  
Valkyrie wasn't entirely sure what to do. It was dark, just flashes of light from energy streams, which wasn't all that common, fire balls and Ezra's... whatever Ezra's magic could be called. People fought people. Blood was spilled immediately. She wasn't sure who she should be hitting, jut that she was sure she should be hitting someone. It was very interesting, if nothing else, to observe the fighting styles. The Cleavers were efficient, going for the killing blow to begin with, swinging their lethal scythes, cutting things off with every swing. Saracen fought dirty like a street fighter. Skulduggery and Ezra had surprising similarities. Ezra was lot fancier what with her Arnis, but she still went in with elbows and knees occasionally, just like her older brother. She was the most beautiful thing Valkyrie had ever seen, spinning and twirling and whirling so fast the light her Arni left behind looked like ribbon. Skulduggery fought brutally. Quick, efficient, just not as heartless as the Cleavers. Ghastly was a wonder to watch. He was fast, too fast for any of his opponents, and he was easily more physically skilled than any of the Dead Men. Anton's gist was a savage, ripping things off and biting and clawing. It was... disturbing. Erskine was almost like a comedy movie, his movements seems silly, and his opponents were always was seemingly comedic. It was weird. Dexter used his magic like an extension him, every even punch his other hand would be throwing an energy ball. The partners stuck together, though, Through all the chaos and darkness and people, the partners never each other's side. Valkyrie went back into reality, slamming Demon in the face with her closed fist. She got her Shock Stick out, feeling subpar with how good Ezra could use her's, and spun it how Ezra had taught her.  
That battle raged for hours. Everyone was tired. Everyone was sore. Everyone was losing, which meant no one was. They were equal opponents, and no one had the advantage anymore. "Retreat!" Mantis shrieked as the afternoon sun rose. They went back up the hill. "Are you alright?" Skulduggery asked Valkyrie. Other than a cuts and bruises and an altogether ache, she was fine. Skulduggery was dishevelled. No had very serious injuries. They went back to their tents and groups were mingling around. "I have an idea." Erskine said when all the Dead Men were gathered together. He went on "We send Miss Cain, Mr Pleasant, Miss Bloom and Mr Vex up at night. They get themselves caught." When no one said anything, Valkyrie spoke up. "Why?"  
"You are four of out best soldiers. You can got and get information, a weakness, a disadvantage, anything. Then just break out when you have what you want."  
"A prisoner of war? Don't they torture prisoners of war?" Valkyrie asked.  
"Only a little..." Erskine admitted.  
Ezra shrugged. "Will it end this quicker?"  
"Much." Ezra shrugged again. "I guess I'm in then."  
"I go where she goes." Dexter said quietly. For a moment, Valkyrie thought she saw something flash across Erskine's face. Rage. It was quick though. Too quick for Valkyrie to point out. In the end, Skulduggery and Valkyrie agreed.  
"What if we can't burst out?" Valkyrie asked.  
"The thought has occurred to me. I don't like it much. I think this is a trap." Skulduggery replied.  
"What, set by Erskine?"  
"... Perhaps."  
"But he's one of us."  
"Every group has a Judas."  
"Then why are we doing this?"  
"Because we need to act like we don't suspect anything. We need to pretend everything is fine. Besides, they're in the middle of a forest, the enemy can't have an elaborate, high tech prison in the middle of a forest on a very big hill as you pointed out earlier."  
Valkyrie's gut twisted. She didn't like this. Ezra and Dexter looked grim. They thought the same as Skulduggery. They began the descend up the hill, trying to look like they were trying, and failing, to hide. It was night which somewhat helped. When they reached the top, they were alone.  
And then they were surrounded.

 **Hope you enjoy! Please R &R!**


	17. Traitor

Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain stood in front of Grand Mage Ravel, Elder Ghastly and Madame Mist as they were briefed on the next case. Valkyrie was, for lack of a better term, bored. Extremely so. She forced herself to focus of Ghastly's words; "Literally exploded. Was there, then was not. 27 in four days. I just, how?" Skulduggery nodded his understanding, no doubt already having a list of suspects. Then China Sorrows uncharacteristically barged in through the doors, with a very flustered Tipstaff following hastily behind, insisting that China leave immediately. She did not. Skulduggery didn't even waste a second glance, merely turned to look who it was, then briskly turned the other way. "Skulduggery," Sorrows breathed, "It's Ezra. We've found her."  
Skulduggery stilled. Ghastly and Ravel paled. Everybody seemed to be holding their breath. Valkyrie looked around her. "Who...?" she uttered. No one answered. Ghastly spoke up. "You're... you're sure? He asked in a soft voice. China curtly nodded once. Finally Ravel found his voice. "Drop everything, your new mission is getting Ezra Bloom. Bring her back to us." He said, Madame Mist opening her mouth to object but was promptly ignored. Skulduggery turned on his heel and walked out, Valkyrie speed-walking to keep up. "Skulduggery... Skulduggery!" He stopped, Valkyrie nearly crashing into him. He tilted his head. "Who is Ezra Bloom?" He looked down at her, and for a moment Valkyrie wasn't sure if he was going to answer. China and Tipstaff were walking towards them to the exit.  
"My sister. Ezra Bloom is my sister."

Annie Day sat in her new room in the children's home. Her bright blue eyes looked around her, unsure of what to do or how to feel. Her parents abandoned her when she was a baby. So she'd gone from place to place without ever actually being adopted. She didn't mind, she was content so long as she had people to talk to and music to listen to. She got up and wandered around. There was the kitchen, with mismatched chairs and plates, then a living room of sorts, with three tattered sofas, a coffee table and two arm chairs. Little children crammed themselves onto the couch directly in front of the TV, enthusiastically yelling over the game they were currently playing. One looked up at her and smiled, and she smiled back. She then wandered outside to where teenagers her age sat in the summer sun. A girl with dark skin but warm eyes gestured for her to come over, and Annie did. "Hey!" the girl said, to which Annie replied "Hello."  
"What's your name again?"  
"I'm Annie, and you?" she asked, holding her hand out. The girl shook it, while saying "Chloe." Annie nodded, gesturing around herself. "So, do you like it here?" Chloe shrugged, "It's not bad. Frank and Beth are really nice, just some of the other kids are a bit..." She shrugged again, biting her lip. Then the window on the top floor smashed, raining glass upon them. Annie raised her arm defensively, then looked up to see a brute of boy seething from the now empty window pane. A boy who was sitting on the grass swore under his breath, clearly used to these outbursts but not approving.  
He caught her eye. "Welcome to the Home."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie were sat in the beautiful black beast that was the Bentley outside of a highschool an hour or so outside of Haggard. "What are we even doing here? Isn't it creepy? I feel creepy." Valkyrie complained.  
"Why's that?" Skulduggery mumbled.  
"Because we are sitting outside of a highschool staring at teenagers!"  
"You say that like you're not a teenager."  
"Yes but I'm a teenager sitting in a noticeable car with a man who has sunglasses, a hat and a scarf on. That's... well-"  
"Creepy?"  
"Exactly! I mean it's just-"  
"Wait." Skulduggery said in a quiet voice, raising his hand for silence. Valkyrie followed his line of sight to a girl with blonde... No, no not blonde. Gold hair. Like a soft gold, like you're looking at the sun through a window stained yellow, and piercing blue eyes. She was talking to a black girl and a boy with ginger hair. She threw her head back and laughed and Skulduggery's breath hitched. He was seeing his sister for the first time in four hundred years. Valkyrie was willing to bet it was taking all his will power not get out of the car and go to her. He'd scare her; her personality had been changed by who ever kidnapped her to begin with. Skulduggery started the car and pulled away without saying a word. They drove in silence for fifteen minutes. Then Valkyrie couldn't take it. "Tell me about her." She said. Skulduggery was silent for a moment, then started talking.  
"She was my best friend. We fought together in the war with Malevolent. That's when she went missing. I thought she was dead. For all these years. But here she is, still laughing." He chuckled to himself, then continued. "She never took the first hit."  
"What, really?"  
"Really. Never killed unless she absolutely had to. She would always seek the alternative, knock them out or restrain them. Never hit. She was too good for war, but I asked her, and she did. I should have never asked her. She was a Dead Man."  
"I thought it was the seven of you...?"  
"We didn't find anyone who could replace her, anyone who wanted to. There's no doubt you noticed her hair, right?"  
"It's gold. How could I miss?"  
Skulduggery nodded. "You know the magic ponds under Gordon's house? People attempted to drown her in there, but she managed to survive. Now she is the strongest elemental to ever live. Ever. Her power... isn't like ours. It's unique; no one has ever seen it before."  
"What's it like? What can she do?" He chuckled.  
"You'll have to wait and see."  
So we can get her back, Valkyrie thought to herself.  
Two hours later and the Dead Men, Valkyrie, Fletcher and China were gathered in Ghastly's tailor. Dexter Vex, Saracen Rue and Anton Shudder had all been told that Skulduggery had very important news and were getting irritated at the wait. "It's big." Rue said knowingly. "It's to do with the Dead Men's past, but I got nothing else." He said truthfully. Skulduggery unnecessarily cleared his throat and began. "We have found Ezra Bloom. She is alive. Her memories of magic have been wiped by whoever took her, but she is alive and well. I've contacted Cassandra, Finbar and Deacon, and they say they can lift the barrier. But it will be painful for her-"  
"Do it." Dexter said, pale.  
"We can still do it. the problem is, they need to get to know her. They must know her, her mind and the way it works to be able to get through the barriers. So this is my proposition. Saracen and China pretend to be married, and adopt her." He said shortly. It took a moment for it to sink in the room, and Valkyrie still wasn't sue why Skulduggery was trusting China, but she promised herself she'd ask him later. China spoke first. "Anything for Ezra." Valkyrie looked at her incredulously. She's never said anything like that before. Saracen shrugged then said "I'm hurt that you feel I look the most dad-like of you all."  
But it was planned. Saracen and China would pretend to be married and adopt Ezra Bloom, known as Annie Day, while introducing Finbar as her cousin, Cassandra as her grandmother and Deacon as her uncle. They had to be sly and inconspicuous. Whoever took her are good, too good. Deacon said that places and words can upset the balance, and if that happened, her brain would shut down. She would die. So they would keep her, China and Saracen at Dexter's, while Dexter stayed with Skulduggery. The house was to be under constant surveillance. Valkyrie and Fletcher would enlist in her school and become her friend. Dexter and Anton would get jobs in the school. Ghastly, Ravel and Skulduggery would go between keeping watch and trying to find the people who took her to begin with. It had to be precise. It had to be perfect. If any of them let the cover down for a moment, it would go to ruins.

 **All characters other than Ezra/Annie, Chloe, the ginger guy and the seething guy belong to Derek Landy.**

 **This is my first FanFiction, so please R &R!**

 **Will be updating very soon!**


	18. Darquess Rising

The Forsaken were a Build-A-Bear for zombies. That had gone horribly wrong. Skulduggery had directed the remaining Dead Men to go in between the archers and snipers and hold up the wall. But the Foresaken's numbers were just too great. Ezra gagged and nearly wrenched as rotting flesh closed around her wrist. She slammed the Foresaken back, flipping it over the ledge. The Foresaken fell silently, falling on six or so other Foresaken. She threw light, trying to burn the ropes that they were coming up, but they were strong. Skulduggery and Valkyrie appeared at her shoulder. "Get Dexter, we'll meet you down there." Then Skulduggery wrapped his arm around Valkyrie and they flew into the chaos. Ezra got someone to cover her and rushed to Dexter through the bows and arrows and guns and thrown magic. "We're needed down there."  
"Who's orders?  
"Skulduggery's." Dexter sent a Foresaken sprawling with a blast of energy and took Ezra's hand. She wanted to be on the, ground she had to be on the ground-  
-She was on the ground.  
"What is that?!" She yelled over the noise to Dexter. "Hit first, ask questions later."  
The man was easily over ten feet, bald, the muscles he bore made Dexter and Skulduggery look pathetic and scrawny. It picked Skulduggery up and threw him, like Skulduggery was a paper plane. "No physical, all magic. Got it."  
Ezra Bloom ran to where the beast was, light flaring in her hands, pouring as much as she could into the light. She unleashed it on the man. He should have been dead. He should have fell, at the least. He staggered. Just staggered. Ezra stooped, just as a Warlock crashed into her, taking her off her feet. He opened his mouth wide, wider than a mouth should normally open. There was a terribly loud shriek, then a laugh. The Warlock stop, closed his mouth. But him and Ezra, and everyone else, looked over to see Valkyrie. No, not Valkyrie. Not anymore. Her lips were black. Her hair was spread out in the air, she was hovering in the air.  
She pointed her finger and The Beast turned to ash.  
She clapped her hands once and all the Warlocks stopped breathing.  
The Warlock on top of Ezra fell onto her with his weight. She pushed him over as much as she could then hoisted herself from underneath him. She went, grabbed Skulduggery's wrist, grabbed Dexter's and then she was in the Elders room. Ravel and China were in here. "Darquess- she's here." Skulduggery said urgently.  
"Darquess is- was- Darquess... but..." The look of confusion on Dexter's face was a horrible sight to see.  
The Darquesse was in the room too, having appeared.  
"Hello, boys. Ezra, China. No need to back away. It's him I want." She said, pointing to Ravel. He looked up, horrified. "M-me? Why?"  
"Because you're a traitor. A snivelling little boy. I liked Ghastly, and Saracen, and Anton. Not only did you kill them, but you tried to guilt poor little Ezra, and I do like Ezra a great deal. She's refreshing, isn't she refreshing? She's just... nice. You don't get nice people these days. And her power, my god that power is something to behold. I'm looking so forward to fighting you, my dear Ezra. It will happen. And by the way honey, good choice with Dexter. He's just all man." She turned to Skulduggery. "My, my, you're a handsome sight to see." She said. She winked. Turned back to Ravel. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. revenge. 23 hours of immense pain. the 24th you can paint or knit for all I care. No painkiller, doctor or magic will help you. There's nothing you can do. Enjoy.  
She clicked her fingers, Ravel screamed, then she was gone.

Ezra, Skulduggery, Dexter, China and Fletcher all met at Gordon's estate. "How the hell could you keep something this?!" Dexter was yelling. Skulduggery was quiet for the longest of moments. He didn't have an answer.  
"You'd do the same for Ezra." He said, barely louder than a whisper. Dexter couldn't argue with that.  
"So, what do we do?" Ezra asked.  
"We do what Skulduggery was too weak to do. We kill her." Said... Valkyrie? She looked like her. She talked like her. But she wasn't. Skulduggery rolled his eyes.  
"Perfect. The Reflection is here. Just the cherry on top we all were looking for."  
Ezra walked towards it, murmuring. "This is incredible. It's like nothing 've ever seen before. It looks just like Valkyrie."  
"I'm a she. I am a girl. I am Stephanie Edgley. Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant were too weak to kill Darquess. She's a murderer. She must be killed."  
"What about Crystal? Was she a monster? A killer? Was she too weak so had to be killed?" Stephanie's face flushed.  
"I made a mistake."  
"Murder is a pretty big mistake."  
Dexter just stared.  
"Little girl. I don't care if you're a thing or not. You're a cheap copy of a girl we just lost and we will proceed to get back, whatever measures necessary. I don't care if I'm hurting your precious feelings. We have a mission to get on with because this whole world is falling apart, so as you can imagine, we don't have time for your pity party." China said, glaring.  
"I can help. I have the Sceptre of the Ancients."  
"And we have Ezra."  
"Do you? Really? She is unhinged. She had been gone for 400 years and is still playing catch up. She useless." Ezra opened her mouth to speak, but Dexter was across the room, slamming Stephanie into the wall. "Don't ever say that about her again, do you understand? I've lost a lot recently and I'm not in the mood for somebody to underestimate and degrade my partner. Are we clear?" He asked a very low, very deep voice. Stephanie swallowed but nodded. He let go of her then stormed off.  
"Ez-" Stephanie began. But Ezra was already politely saying excuse me and following Dexter. He was lying on his back in the big room that Ezra had burned through the ceiling in. He was gazing at the hole, looking at the stars through it.  
"Why does it feel like I can't breath?" Dexter asked in a small voice.  
"Because things are changing." Ezra said as she laid down beside him.  
"They are. Three Dead Men are dead, one is dead to me, Valkyrie is... what? Can we even get her back? Skulduggery, me and you. We're all that's left. Even if we can't get Val back, we're going to have to deal with Darquess. You're plenty strong, we all are. But we have three Dead Men, a magic writer and a Teleporter. Our odds aren't great. Ezzy, what if we can't do this one?"  
"We will."  
"But how do you know?"  
"... I don't."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	19. Darquess Reigning

**This one is kind of short because I had little to no ideas for this chapter. Chapter 20 won't be like this, I promise!**

Ezra wanted to like Stephanie. She really did, and boy did she try. However, Ezra Bloom could not tolerate being in the same room as her. She was bitter and moany and cruel and punchable, so extremely, shamefully punchable... Ezra tried to focus on her whiny voice. Valkyrie had the same voice, and Valkyrie's voice wasn't whiny, why is Stephanie's?  
"It's a scam." Stephanie was insisting. Skulduggery ignored her. Ezra refrained from saying something horrible. Perhaps Ezra was being terrible, and she should just try to see things from the girl's perspective. How many more times Ezra could insist that to herself, she wasn't sure. But she had to. Or she would set Stephanie on fire.  
"Ezra? Ezra, are you listening to me?!" Stephanie asked in that stupid voice with her stupid face and her stupid hands on her stupid hips.  
"Hmmmm?" Ezra lulled, concentrating.  
"Do you think we should try it? To get Darquesse captured in the soul catcher?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, care to elaborate?"  
"No."  
"You have to co-operate. You may have been some big shot 400 years ago, but things are different now. Things have changed. You have to follow orders-"  
Ezra snapped.  
"I don't have to do anything you say, do you want to know why? Because I am good. I am a big shot. I was kidnapped and held for 400 years. I lost my voice for three weeks. My partner was kidnapped and tortured and it was my fault. Three of my best friends are dead, killed my a coward of a man who I thought to be my friend. My other friend is now having the world's worst bad mood. Oh, and now there's you. An annoying little child who thinks she knows what war is like. You want your family safe and I get that. I understand. Skulduggery is the only family I have left and I'd give anything for him. But stop pretending you know what this is, and what we should do, or be sceptical about because you know nothing."  
"I know everything Valkyrie does. We share memories."  
"You didn't live it. Memories fade, Stephanie." And with that, Ezra walked out.  
It was pouring outside. She didn't mind. She let her skin, clothes, hair get soaked. She laid back on the wet grass. She had to get a game plan. She had to get Valkyrie back. She didn't know how to do that yet.  
After a while, she lazily sat up and walked back into the room. Stephanie was sulking in a corner. Good. Skulduggery, Dexter, China and Fletcher were deliberating the next move.  
"Ezra, I need you to go and-"  
Skulduggery was interrupted by Stephanie. She was staring in horror at her phone.  
"She... she has my parents. Darquesse has my parents!"  
Everyone took a moment to think this through. Then Skulduggery started barking orders. "Fletcher, look at that photo, take in the background and get us there. Once we are there, Fletcher stay with ezra, she's going to get Mr and Mrs Edgley and little Alice, and as soon as she has them, teleport here, then come back to get us. China, are you with us?"  
"Yes, or course."  
"Good, you're offensive with Dexter and myself."  
"What about me? They're my parents! Why is Ezra getting them?" Stephanie complained.  
"Because, she is offensive. She is better at getting in with a task but being distracted. We're not. So she is getting your family. Alright, any more questions? Link up."  
Ezra blinked, then she was in a dark stone room. Valkyrie's parents were tied to chairs, little Alice in a cot. Darquesse was sitting on another chair, some poor souls who were taken over my Remnants were there. "Go!" Skulduggery yelled, and lunged at Darquesse. Ezra turned on her heel and ran to the parents. "Who are you? Who is she? There are two Stephanies. How? Your hair is gold." All the while Desmond was having an existential crisis, Ezra's nimble fingers were working out the tight knots. Once she was done she moved to Melissa, turning to Desmond to say "Stay behind me." He did. "Don't move." She said once they were untied. She heard the sounds of a fight around her. She ignored them. She was almost at the cot when Darquesse threw an energy ball, when did she learn those?, and in hit Ezra. She stumbled. She had never been hit by an energy ball. It hurt. It felt like her whole body was being electrocuted, but at the same time, she felt numb. Her legs gave out and she fell. She was vaguely aware of someone, Fletcher? Dexter? Skulduggery?, turning her over and gently picking her up. Her eyes flickered open. Desmond. That's a surprise.  
"You're going to be alright, it's fine, we'll take you a nice doctor and once they're finished, they might give you a lollipop. Do you like lollipops, I do. I don't like the orange ones. I like the green ones." She felt a longing for her own father and mother, the rest of her siblings. Her family. She wanted to answer, but her head lolled back and a cold, empty feeling spread through out her body.  
Maybe there wasn't any coming back from this one.

 **Is it the end for Ezra Bloom? Sorry, I always wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger :p please review!**


	20. Desmond

**I feel that Desmond deserves more haha!**

Desmond Edgley was sure he was having an midlife crisis. He, his wife and youngest child had be given accommodation by the Grand Mage, a China Sorrows. He had fallen in love with her then felt guilty, but not so guilty when his wife fell in love with her too. The build God of a man with short sandy blond hair had assured them that China had that effect on everyone. As much as Desmond tried to hide it, he couldn't shake the image of his eldest daughter killing the girl with the golden hair. She had been so nice, so reassuring and kind even when there was a battle of sorts raging behind her. She was gentle, and Desmond and Melissa felt safe with her. Even though she was no older than Stephanie. He didn't understand how there were two Stephanies. The tall man with blue eyes had said he had hallucinated it. Maybe he had. He wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't.  
He was wandering now, as it was.  
He had just been untied, and the little girl had moved to the baby. His baby. Then the girl that looked like his daughter shot a white energy ball from her hand. It hit the girl with golden hair straight in the chest. The fighting stopped at that moment. "Damn." The daughter look-a-like had said. "I thought you were Desmond." but Desmond stopped listening after that, watching the girl fall over. He went to her, not sure why he should dare move in such a tense atmosphere, but he did. He had scooped her up, her blue eyes droopy. She looked terrified. Desmond had never seen such an expression of raw fear in his life. He had also never seen this girl, yet he knew that she did not wear this expression often. then things started moving, the other Stephanie grabbing Alice, the beautiful women, the tall man and the man with the muscles ran towards Fletcher, who grabbed Melissa's hand. Then he was in a great white room, with gold accents and marble floor. "We need a Doctor!" The tall man yelled, while the other man gently took the girl from Desmond's arm and took off running. The tall man followed.  
Desmond focused on now. He wasn't sure where he was going, not really. It had been a month. It had been very hush, no one really saying anything to him or his wife. He saw a pass of purple hair and smiled. Clarabelle skipped towards him. "Hello, Des."  
"Hi Clarabelle."  
"Have you seen my sock?"  
"No... No, I'm afraid I haven't."  
She frowned. "Where is it?"  
"I don't know, I'm sorry."  
"Maybe Ezra will have seen it... Oh. No, she wouldn't have."  
"Ezra?"  
"The girl who saved you, silly! Gold hair?"  
"Oh... Oh, no one had told me her name. I had asked, but no one is telling me any names..."  
She laughed. "Well, the tall man, his name is Skulduggery Pleasant. He's Ezra's brother. Her last name is Bloom, by the way. Then the other man, his name is Dexter Vex, and I think he's cute, but he and Ezra are in love."  
"Are they?"  
"Yep. Well, I mean, they haven't actually said..."  
"Then how do you know?"  
"I just do, I guess."  
"Is she- is Ezra, well, alive?"  
"Only just. We really like her so we are trying everything we can. I just.. don't know."  
Then she was crying and walking quickly the other way. "That's it." He stalked after her, walking firmly to the what he presumed was this Ezra Bloom's room. It was. The Skulduggery Pleasant, Dexter Vex and China Sorrows were in there. So was Stephanie. They all looked up, surprised. Ezra's small frame was nearly hidden behind a mass of tubes and connected to drips and machines. "Dad-" Stephanie started, but Skulduggery put his hand on her. Desmond tried to ignore that. "He deserves to know." He said quietly. Dexter's eyes were red and puffy. Maybe they were in love.  
Chine Sorrows held a little star shaped device. She was carving something into it. "Alright. It'll work." She passed it Fletcher, just as he appeared. Desmond still wasn't used to that. He watched as Fletcher closed his eyes and the small device started to glow a soft pale blue colour. Fletcher passed it to Dexter, who added a pale green in with the blue. Skulduggery then added a fierce red colour. Stephanie didn't take it though. "What are the colours?" Desmond asked his daughter quietly. She hesitated. "Their magic." she said softly. She looked like she had been crying too. China started taking all the cords and needles and tubes out of Ezra's body. "Aren't you going to kill her? She needs those machines, doesn't she?" Dexter slumped against the wall, and Skulduggery's voice caught as he spoke. "No, she doesn't need them. She's already dead, Mr Edgley, she passed away early this morning." Desmond looked shocked. What were they doing, then? With that little device, should she not be in a morgue or something? China carefully placed the little star on Ezra's chest. She tapped it lightly. Nothing happened. Dexter inhaled sharply. China tapped it twice. It flashed, then faded. Dexter grabbed it from Ezra's chest, slammed it against the little table beside the bed and placed it on Ezra's chest. The star lit up, bright, too bright for Desmond to look at, and then Ezra Bloom gasped, sitting bolt up right, the little star falling to her lap.

 **Can't believe we are already on Chapter 20! Please review!**


	21. The Talk

**~Mild Bad Language Ahead~**

"I'm fine, really, I'm okay. I need coffee though." Ezra said. Skulduggery tilted his head. "Ezra, my dear sister, you were dead. And the first thing you think of is... coffee?"  
"Yes. I was in a coma for how long?"  
"A month."  
"A month. Exactly. That's a whole 31 days, or 30, thankfully this isn't February or that would be awkward, without coffee."  
"You were dead for 7 of those hours. Your heart was beating, Ez-"  
"You were dead too!"  
"Well... Okay, yes, I too was dead but-"  
"No buts. Nope. Let me up, please!"  
"No."  
"Skulduggery-"  
"Don't Skulduggery me."  
"Come on, you love me, you know you do, I'm your favourite sister!"  
"You're my only sister."  
"That used to mean something."  
Skulduggery sighed. "How many sugars again?"  
"Seven."  
"How much milk?"  
"Three quarters."  
"What is the point in coffee like that?"  
"The aroma of it."  
"Of course." Skulduggery stood up and left, his gaze lingering on Ezra. He had hidden the relief as best he could when she sat up. He thought he'd lost her, after just getting her back. He walked to the canteen that he had found a lot more use for now that he was human. Which brought him to another thing; he forgot how to human. He had to sleep, and eat, and use the restroom, and he burns and bleeds and it's all very disorientating. He's glad to have his face back though. It's a handsome face. He was so lost in thought he didn't even realise Valkyrie was walking towards him until she barrelled into him. "They want it!" She said, distressed. Skulduggery stopped. "Who wants what?"  
"My parents want the talk."  
"The talk?"  
"Magic! They want to discuss it. They want to know for sure. Oh my god..."  
"Who would you like to be there?"  
"The remaining Dead Men." Skulduggery nodded.  
"I'll go wake up Vex."

Dexter was a surprisingly heavy sleeper. After much persuasion from Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Ezra he reluctantly retired off to bed. He was asleep as his head hit the pillow. Now Skulduggery was shaking him awake. Dexter groaned. "Dexter, you have to get up. We need you."  
"No."  
"You're a child."  
"Sleepy child." His speech was muffled because he was face down on his pillow.  
"Valkyrie's parents want to have 'the talk'."  
Dexter squinted up at Skulduggery. "What? Like the Bids and Bees because I just explain it man, you get a boy who likes a girl, and a girl who likes boy, and the boy puts his-"  
"Not that talk." Dexter let his head fall back onto his pillow. "What talk then?"  
"Magic."  
"Ah, shit."  
Skulduggery stood outside as Dexter put his clothes on, then went to Ezra's room. The closer they got, the more Dexter sped up. They both went in, Valkyrie already there. "What do we say? how do we tell them? I just-"  
"Calm down, Valkyrie. We'll explain it as simply as we can. You won't even have to say anything, if you don't want to. They are your parents, we do this your way. Isn't that right gentlemen?"  
"Aye, aye Cap'n." Dexter said, doing a lousy salute in Ezra's direction, while smiling the goofy smile that made Ezra feel like there was nothing bad in the world. Skulduggery glared at him, then turned to Valkyrie. "We do this your way." He said sincerely. Valkyrie took a shaky breath. Looked at her watch. "Five minutes."  
"I supposed I should get dressed then." Ezra said, throwing the covers off of herself. She got her clothes, slipped off her jammies, and put them on. She brushed her tangled hair and put it in a pony tail. "My god I need a shower." She said, feeling the month's worth of grease. They all left the room, Skulduggery making sure Valkyrie was alright. Dexter wrapped his arm around Ezra and held her tightly to his side. "I'm glad you're... alive." He said quietly in her ear.  
"Thanks for waiting with me."  
"I promised."  
"A month is long time though."  
"Only when you're not there with me."  
"We really should stop having to worry about each other for any period of time."  
"I suppose it's part of the job description."  
"Yes, I suppose it is, Dex."  
Then all too soon for Valkyrie, they were at the conference room she never knew about. Her parents were in there. She took a deep breath, then opened the door. Her parents sat close together at the head of the table. Valkyrie and Skulduggery sat across from them, which was a long way across, the table was huge, and Ezra and Dexter sat together in the middle. "I feel this wouldn't be as uncomfortable if this was a smaller table." Skulduggery said in his velvet voice. Valkyrie's nerves eased a little bit. She looked at the remaining Dead Men. Why was she worried? Herself and Skulduggery had saved the world time and time again. They'd faced vampires, rogue fanatics, beasts, hell, they'd even managed to subdue Darquesse. Yes, she was in Stephanie's corpse, but they'd defeat her. Ezra was so sweet and kind that everyone feels obliged to listen to her. And as for Dexter, he could charm his way out of an isolation prison, then burn it to the ground all before 8am. Valkyrie had nothing to worry about.  
"I feel that this may be easier if we introduced ourselves first, all of us." Ezra said softly. She looked 17, but at this moment, she could have been the Prime Minister. Desmond and Melissa nodded their agreement.  
"I'm Desmond Edgely, and I couldn't find my belt this morning." Valkyrie laughed. Then laughed even harder when Dexter replied with; "Oh, is it brown? Yeah, that's on the stairwell." Desmond nodded, clearly making a mental note to check there later.  
"Melissa Edgely." Her mother said coldly. Her dad was going to be fine with this. Her mother was not.  
"Okay, my name is Dexter Vex, at your service." He said, smiling.  
"I'm pretty sure you know already, but I'm Ezra Bloom."  
"I'm Skulduggery Pleasant-"  
"Were a walking, talking skeleton?" Desmond asked, beaming.  
"I was yes."  
"That's... that's remarkable, Mr Pleasant. That's amazing." Desmond exclaimed.  
"Please call me Skulduggery."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes, please."  
Valkyrie swallowed the lump in her throat, thankful for her and Skulduggery's short conversation.  
"I'm-" She began.  
"We know your name." Melissa sneered.  
"Valkyrie Cain." Her mother stared at her. Skulduggery looked at the table, while Ezra looked like she was going to throw up and Dexter looked confused. For whatever reason.  
"Valkyrie Cain? What kind of a name is that?" Melissa asked.  
"Our daughter's!" Desmond said excitedly.  
"Her name is Stephanie." Valkyrie opened her mouth to object, but Skulduggery beat her to it.  
"We all have three names, everyone on this planet. A given name, Stephanie Edgely, a taken name, Valkyrie Cain, and a true name. We don't know our true names. Because if we did, then the power we would possess would drive us crazy."  
"Do you have powers?!" Desmond asked, equally excited. Dexter nodded.  
"We do, yes. There are three types of magic. Elemental, Adept and Necromancer. I'm an Adept, so is Fletcher Renn and China Sorrows. Skulduggery is an Elemental. Valkyrie would be too-"  
"She doesn't have magic? You brought her into this horrid world of yours' and she doesn't have any magic?" Melissa asked coldly.  
"I lost my magic momentarily." Valkyrie said flatly. Desmond gestured to Dexter to continue. He did.  
"Ezra is a weird case. She is Elemental, but a long time ago, people attempted to drown her in a pond. The pond was where the first ever magic was discovered and used. The pond has special properties, thus making her one of the few strongest sorcerers in the world, of all time."  
"Well, that's an introduction." Ezra said, laughing, while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and staring intently at the table.  
"Will you demonstrate?" Desmond asked. Dexter grinned.  
"I'm an energy thrower." He said, shooting a very impressive stream into the stone wall in front of him. It made a crater. "China's not going to be happy." Skulduggery said quietly.  
Skulduggery went next. "Fire." He said, clicking his fingers and summoning a flame, which he threw into the next room through the hole Dexter made.  
"Air." He made a light breeze, gentle, going through the stagnant room, ruffling hair and clothes slightly.  
"Water." He made it rain in the centre of the table. It was peculiar to watch.  
"Earth is defensive and I honestly wouldn't want to have to use stone in front of yourselves." Desmond's mouth was hanging open. Melissa was trying her best not to look impressed. Desmond turned to Ezra. "And you?" Valkyrie was thrilled to be able to see Ezra's magic again.  
"Fire." She said, creating a ball of that white-hot light. She held it in the middle of the table, then scattered it. By the time the sparks fell, they were cool.  
"Earth." Vines crawled up the wall, covering the hole that Dexter made, and Skulduggery's fire ball went through.  
"Wind." She said grinning. There was a gust of wind. Then she wasn't in her seat anymore, but sitting across from Dexter.  
"What about water?" Melissa asked, curious. Ezra shrugged. "I'm yet to discover that ability."  
Melissa nodded, Desmond looking from Ezra, to the empty seat beside Dexter, and back again.  
"If you'll excuse us, we need to have a discussion."  
Desmond's smile dipped into a frown as the remaining Dead Men left the room.

 **Goodness, this is a longer one! And it's 89% fluff, which is always bundles of fun. Hop e you guys are enjoying the story so far! Thanks for reading, and please review! :3**


	22. Disagreement

Valkyrie was pacing back and fourth outside the conference room. Skulduggery had given up trying to get her to stay still. Ezra looked worried, always being too empathetic for her own good. Dexter looked lost in thought. Valkyrie stopped abruptly. "How did that go?" She asked to no one in particular.  
"Your dad seemed to be more excited and... well, amazed than anything else. I think it went fine, Val, really." Valkyrie nodded, her hands shaking and sweaty. She wanted to keep this from her parents. That was always the plan. But then they were kidnapped. So of course, the reflection, China, Fletcher and the three Dead Men went to get them. Valkyrie didn't blame them for that. She would have done the same thing. She slumped on the wall next to Skulduggery. The door opened and her parents walked out. Everybody stood straighter. "We have one question." Melissa Edgely said.  
"Yeah, mum?"  
"Who kidnapped us? She looked just like you."  
Valkyrie bit her lip. "That's Darquesse. She's my true name."  
There was a silence that Valkyrie would never forget. It screamed, it roared, it boomed. It was the most deafening silence there was.  
"I'm confused." Her dad said. His voice rang out, like her ears had just popped.  
"Darquesse's soul was extracted. She now inhabits another body that was made from magic, but looks like the spitting image of Valkyrie." Skulduggery said.  
"That's odd."  
"I agree, yes."  
"And this Darquesse... how bad is she?"  
"She is going to destroy the earth. Burn it to a crisp." Dexter said, and Ezra elbowed him in the ribs as Melissa gasped and Desmond's mouth fell open.  
"She won't get the chance. Because we intend to stop her." Ezra reassured them.  
"How?" Desmond asked, not very assured at all.  
"Well... We're working on it."  
Melissa looked at her husband, and Desmond looked at his wife. Then they looked at their daughter. "We're in. We'll help by whatever means possible." Desmond said, nodding, and Valkyrie grabbed them both in a very big hug. When she pulled away, Ezra, Dexter and Skulduggery were gone, and she was grateful for that moment. She wasn't lying to her parents. She wasn't hiding anything. "Come on. Let's go get Alice. She's with Fletcher." Melissa said. And Valkyrie walked in between her parents, feeling safe and happy.

That feeling quickly left when she walked into the library with her parents. Dexter and Ezra were yelling... at each other. Valkyrie's parents were there too.  
"No, Dexter, absolutely not!" Ezra was yelling.  
"We have to try, Ezra." China said.  
"No."  
"Why?" Dexter challenged.  
"Because! You were there last time. Do you remember? You almost didn't come through, Dexter. Now imagine it. Darquesse is there? She is taking joy in causing as much pain as possible without killing someone. You'll be her toy, her experiment. No."  
"Darquesse wants you, her and the Demons are together-"  
"Exactly!" Ezra roared. "We couldn't take the Demons alone! Now you want to throw yourself at their feet when Darquesse is there?! Have you lost your mind Dexter?! You're a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them!"  
"If I have a chance to save you, I will!" Dexter roared back.  
Ezra slammed her fist against the table, tears in her eyes.  
"Your plan is to bomb them, Dexter. Draw them to you, then bomb them. It won't work. And what if, when they do get-"  
"If they get-"  
"When they get their hands on you, what if... what if we can't find you? I can't lose you. Not because of me."  
"Ezra, it may-" Skulduggery started.  
"What if it was Valkyrie?!" Ezra screamed. Skulduggery looked like Ezra had just slapped him. Valkyrie's gut twisted. Ezra walked towards the door, replacing that vulnerability with a smile. "Mr and Mrs Edgely, I'm sorry you had to see that." She said, then tears fell and she left, a sob muffled by the door. Dexter sat down heavily. "We've never fought." He said, quietly. So quietly that the only reason Valkyrie heard him was because she saw his lips move. China excused herself, as did Desmond and Melissa. Melissa said something about going to look for Ezra. Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat on either side of Dexter.  
"She's right, though." Valkyrie said softly. "It's a suicide mission."  
Dexter nodded. "I've got to try. You don't understand, Valkyrie, there's a letter." he said, passing her a crumpled up piece of paper.

 ** _Ezra-_**  
 ** _I want you on my side. You're powerful and useful. Come alone. Or I kill everyone. I can do it. But you knew that already._**  
 ** _All my love, D._**

Valkyrie read the letter over and over again. "I have to do something." Dexter said quietly.

Melissa knocked on the door that she presumed Ezra was in. No answer. She opened the door a little, and Ezra was there. She was lying on her side on the bed, facing the wall, away from the door. Melissa sat on the bed, very similar to how she would with Stephanie... Valkyrie, when she was upset. She ran her hair through the girl's hair, She was still crying softly. "I can't lose him." She said, hiccupping.  
"I know honey."  
"He's going to die, or worse, they won't kill him. Just parade him-" She couldn't finish her sentence as a sob overtook her. "I've lost too much."  
Melissa shushed her, reassuring her. She wasn't sure what to say. As a mother, she was prepared for gossiping, bitchy little girls, or horrible boys. Not true love. No losing that love because of something as violent and dark as this. She stayed there for hours, until the sobbing resided to crying, and crying turned into snoring. She covered Ezra with a blanket, then quietly left with a heavy heart.

When Melissa left, Ezra opened her eyes. She got her Arnis from beside the bed, the crept out of the Sanctuary and into the night.

 **Big dramatic ending to this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	23. Deals

Dexter knocked on the door softly. He felt terrible. He'd never raised his voice towards Ezra, let alone yelled at her. He spoke to Skulduggery and Valkyrie and saw things both ways, so he was going to apologise and come up with a new plan. Yes, that's exactly what he's going to do. He knocked again when there was no answer. Still nothing. "Ezra...?" He said. The door was unlocked, so he went in. She had been living with him, so the room was pretty bare, with of her stuff being at Dexter's. "Ezzy?" He called. His eyes adjusted quickly. And she wasn't there. Dexter went through to the bathroom. Still nothing. He ran his hand through his hair, already pulling out his phone and pressing one. There was a dial tone, then Ezra's voice;

"Hi! You've reached Ezra Bloom but I seem to be busy. Sorry! I'll call back at the earliest convenience. Bye!"

He hung up at the beep and gripped his phone. He went to the canteen, the conference room, the Mirror Room thing that China sits in, everywhere she could possibly be. He went to the library, found Skulduggery and Valkyrie sitting at a table. They looked up as he barged in. "She's gone. Ezra is gone."  
"What?" Valkyrie said.  
"You're sure?" Skulduggery said at the same time as they both stood up.  
"I went to her room to apologise and she's not there. She's not anywhere. How could she have left without anyone seeing her?!"  
"We need to find Darquesse, we'll find Ezra that way."  
"Why would she leave? Why did she leave Skulduggery?"  
"Because. Darquesse knew that she could make Ezra do anything so long as we're her bargaining chips."

It was cold and wet and a crappy neighbourhood. There was yelling and loud thumps coming from just about every door. Glass glinted in the moonlight. Litter blew gently in the wind. Graffiti covered every surface it could. Ezra walked with her hood up and head down. She wasn't scared, she just didn't want to start anything. She walked to building Darquesse showed her in that horrid dream. She went to the number, took a small breath then knocked. Nothing. Then light footsteps. The footsteps of someone who didn't like to be heard. The door opened. A blonde man stood before her, with a greasy brown leather jacket, ripped blue jeans and pristine leather cowboy boots. A scar started on the corner of his lips and disappeared behind the thick, black sunglasses that adorned his face. Ezra remembered Valkyrie telling her about this man. Billy-Ray Sanguine. She give him that scar, and he wanted her dead because of it. "Why hello there l'il darlin'. Aren't you somthin'?" He drawled. Ezra said nothing. He shrugged, "Not in a talking mood? That's cool. Come in." He stepped aside and Ezra brushed by him. The inside of the apartment was just as shoddy. She walked through to what she guessed was the living room, with the bright light coming through the doorway. A girl in brown leather sat cross-legged on the ceiling, her blonde curls fall towards the floor. She was grinning with black lips. Tanith Low. Was Valkyrie's best friend but was the possessed by a Remnant. Hence Team Bad. Darquesse was sprawled out, levitating in mid-air. Ezra glanced at the room, then went to the back wall, stuffed her hands in her pockets and crossed her legs at the ankles. She saw Billy-Ray shoot Tanith a look. Tanith shrugged. She was well aware of Billy-Ray staring at her. "I need your weapon." He said. Like hell was she giving him her Arnis.  
"No." She said coldly. He wasn't used to being told no. Ezra didn't care. He sat on a chair and twiddled his thumbs. She fixed her eyes on the wall in front of her, staring at a crack in the peeling paint. She showed nothing. One of the first things Dexter taught her. Her gut twisted as she thought about him. Was she doing the right thing? Of course she was. She couldn't let them die. So she was doing something. Good. An hour or so later and Darquesse graceful put her feet on the ground and stood. She opened her eyes. "Ezra! You're here!" Darqquesse said cheerfully. Ezra didn't react. "Oh, come on now. Don't be so cold, you know what happens if you are."  
"The deal was, I come here, you leave them all alone. Here I am. You said nothing about being happy about it." Ezra barked, then bristled by. She walked into the first door she saw, and took a full three seconds to be thankful it wasn't a bathroom or closet before she slammed the door shut. She sat on the floor in the dark. A few hours later and she heard the front door open then closed, then Billy-Ray poked his head through the door. He came all the way in and sat in front of Ezra.  
"Darquesse is gone." He said. She said nothing.  
"Help me." He said.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I have the God-Killers. All of them. The ones Tanith burned were fakes. I have the real ones."  
Ezra couldn't help it, she raised her eyebrows.  
"Really?"  
"You don't believe me?"  
"Hmm..."  
"I want Darquesse dead."  
"Why?"  
"The whole end-of-the-world thing just isn't for me."  
"Right."  
"So it's your thing?"  
"Oh, no, definitely not."  
"Then?"  
"I don't trust you."  
He paused. "Fair enough. But I mean it. Momma Sanguine's favourite son messed up this time. I'm in too deep."  
"If you're playing me-"  
"I'm not. I'm not very smart, but I know better than to double cross the great Ezra Bloom, because not only will she kill me, but her big brother will bring me back to life to kill me again."  
"Just so we're clear."  
"Yep. So, I'll give you the God-Killers if you promise to talk me with you and give me protection."  
Ezra considered for a minute. She nodded, stuck out her hand. "Deal."  
Momma Sanguine's favourite son shook. "Deal."

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! We've come so far!**


	24. Tanith

**Hello lovely readers! I hope you enjoy!**

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Billy-Ray said to Ezra. He was beating her very badly at Poker. She yawned. "S'kay, we just share." She yawned again, this time stretching. She threw her cards down when she was done. "I'm out." Billy-Ray smiled and scooped up the bottle caps that they'd found. A whole box of them, for some reason. Whoever lived here prior liked to recycle. "There's two blankets. You can have one, I'll have the other." She nodded her thanks. Ezra cleared the cards as Billy-Ray cleared the caps, then she went back into the room and collapsed into bed. It was 5am and she was tired and there was only so much mental self-torture she could inflict on herself for abandoning Dexter before the guilt turned to regret and the adrenaline turned to exhaustion. Billy-Ray flopped down beside her.  
"Why are you bein' nice to me?" He asked. She turned on her side to face him. He was staring at the ceiling.  
"What do you mean?" Ezra asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
"I'm a bad guy. I'm a killer. Sometimes I have reasons, sometimes I don't. Only reason Tanith is engaged to me is cause a' that Remnent she got in her. But you? You're jus'... here."  
"I'm here because Darquesse said she'd kill my family if I didn't."  
"You're still bein' nice to me though. I tried to kill your people many a times."  
Ezra considered, then shrugged. "You haven't done anything to me. You need me, and frankly, I need you too. The past is the past, and we can't dwell on that forever." Billy-Ray was staring at her now, and Ezra felt very self-conscious. She turned so she was on her stomach and she started tracing the old 70s design on the faded pillow case.  
"You're right." Billy-Ray said, then he rolled over and turned off the light, submerging them in darkness.

Skulduggery was quiet as he drove, his hands gripped on the steering wheel. Valkyrie was.. a little worried.  
"She won't hurt her." Valkyrie said. Skulduggery jaw was clnched.  
"What?"  
"Darquesse won't hurt Ezra." Skulduggery eyes quickly flickered to Valkyrie then back on the road.  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Ezra is a threat to Darquesse. Especially with you two. You and Dexter, I mean. Even with me. She works best in a team with people she knows, people she trusts and people who trust her. I knew this, therefore Darquesse knows it. She is keeping Ezra out of the loop, out of our loop. Now, I am not saying we shouldn't go after her, merely saying you and Dexter can... relax a little bit. Your poor steering wheel can only take so much..."  
Skulduggery's hands visibly loosened on the steering wheel. He was silent for a very a long time, his sharp features giving him a confused expression. It would be so nice to touch him, Valkyrie thought. She shook her head. This was her partner. This was the great Skulduggery Pleasant. But the little teenage voice in her head was jabbering on and on.  
You're 18 in a week and you are in love with him. He is attractive. Those cheekbones, that jaw. His eyes are just... And that body, hard, lean, strong. It is perfectly acceptable to want him. But does he want you? Probably not. You're his partner, he respects you. But love? Like that? But then, look at Ezra and Dexter. They're so madly in love with each other but for whatever reason, aren't saying anything. Look at hi-

Valkyrie tried to ignore her teenage girl fanatics and focused. Which was difficult when she agreed with everything her inner-monologue was saying.

When Darquesse and Tanith were in the room, Ezra clammed up. Billy-Ray was staring to understand. He tried not to flatter himself, but Ezra had opened up to him. He had asked for help, and she had accepted. This was going to work. He didn't know how though. He was in he small, dingy kitchen with Ezra now. She was making some sort of pasta using tomato soup and pasta shells. "So what do we do?" She asked, mixing in salt and pepper Ezra had forced Billy-Ray to go and get from the nearest store. He was almost shot.  
"I'm thinkin' we wait and get with your crew. I give over the you-know-whats and we go from there. What if they don't wanna work with me?"  
"You don't worry about that. I got it covered." He nodded, staring at her. Then there was a crash in the living room. Billy-Ray and Ezra looked at each other for a split second then went into the living room. "-Bad Remnant! I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you out..." Darquesse was saying. Tanith was handcuffed to the radiator, writhing. "What the hell are you doin'?!" Billy-Ray yelled and started forward, but Ezra grabbed his arm. She watched in horror as Darquesse shoved her hand down Tanih's throat, her eyes closed. Tanith gagged and lurched and writhed and then Darquesse pulled her hand out, a Remnant in her fist. Darquesse ate it, eyeing Tanith. "Ezra, dear?" Darquesse asked.  
"Yes?" Ezra replied coldly.  
"Do you think I should bring Tanith back?" Billy-Ray's hand gripped Ezra's wrist but he said nothing. "I do, yes." Ezra said. Darquesse nodded, waved her hand, then disappeared. Billy-Ray ran towards Tanith as her eyes fluttered open. "Sanguine?!" She asked, lurching in her cuffs. Billy-Ray recoiled. He stood. "Yes. Why, hello there darlin'. Glad you're awake." He said, sadly. Ezra's heart broke. She walked up. "Who the hell are you?" The struggling blonde asked. "My name is Ezra."  
Billy-Ray picked up the key from the floor and undid the handcuffs. "Go." He said. Tanith looked at him weirdly, but didn't say anything. She didn't remember; she didn't know. Tanith picked up her sword from where it had fallen to the floor and gave Billy-Ray one last look before leaving. Once she was gone, Billy-Ray sunk to he floor.  
"She doesn't know. She doesn't love me. She never did."  
Ezra sat next to him.  
"That's no true. She did. She just doesn't know she did."  
Billy-Ray rested his head on Ezra's shoulder and she let him. They sat like that for the longest time.

Valkyrie gripped Tanith in a hug. "I missed you so much!" They both kept saying. After everyone had been re-introduced, Tanith talked.  
"I was in a crappy apartment somewhere East of here. I went to Ghastly's first, but he wasn't there... Anyways, Sanguine was the one that released me. He was with a girl uh, what was it... Eliza? Ezme-"  
"Ezra?" Dexter blurted.  
"Yeah! That was it! Gold hair, blue eyes. She didn't say much."  
"Was she okay? Was she hurt?"  
"She's on their side, what does it matter?"  
"She is not on their side, Miss Low." China said coldly. "She is there because she was threatened that if she didn't go, Mr Pleasant and Mr Vex will be killed."  
Tanith frowned. "Oh... maybe that's why she didn't say much... Where's Ghastly?" Tanith asked. She paled when no one said anything. "No, but-" Tears sprang to her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, Tanith." Valkyrie said, but Tanith was already leaving.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	25. Kiss

"Billy-Ray! Ezra!" Darquesse called from the other room. Ezra spat the toothpaste from her mouth into the sink, dried her face then went to the living room. She ran her tongue across her teeth. She liked that feeling, always had. Billy-Ray was standing in front of Darquesse. Ezra stood beside him. "We are going out. A man is there, I need him." Then Darquesse stood up, grabbed Ezra's arm, then Billy-Ray's then they weren't in the apartment. This wasn't like air-walking, or Fletcher, it felt like Ezra had been torn apart and then pieced back together in another place. For all she knew, that's exactly what happened. The first thing she noticed was that she did not fit into this club. Her black jeans and grey cardigan just did not go with the leather in this place. Billy-Ray fit in perfectly. Darquesse was too scary for anyone to point it out. But Ezra? Well, Ezra felt like a goon. She put her hair in a high pony tail, teasing it the best she could with her fingers. It would have to do. She noticed Billy-Ray staring at her. He was smirking. "Oh, shush you." She said, then followed Darquesse. "Your people are here Ezra. I goes without saying, but don't breath a word to them. Understand?"  
"Yes." Ezra replied tightly. Then Darquesse disappeared. "What he hell do we do?" Billy-Ray asked, turning to Ezra. She shrugged. "Why did she bring us here if she was just going to leave?"  
Darquesse reappeared. "I got him." She said.  
"Well... where is he?" Billy-Ray asked.  
Darquesse pointed to a man in a blue hoodie. He was staring past the three of them, and Ezra turned to see what at. Then she went cold all over. Dexter. It was Dexter. He was staring at Dexter as he made out with Tanith. "What- Oh." Billy-Ray said. Ezra shook her head. She would not cry. "How do we get him? Darquesse? Darquesse! Pay attention to me! How the hell do we get him? You gonna be polite and not kidnap him, or?" Ezra snapped.  
"One does no simply kidnap Milo Banks."  
"Then what are we here for?"  
"He's gay. Billy-Ray must seduce him." Even in Ezra's terrible mood, she burst out laughing.  
Billy-Ray frowned. "But-"  
"I could get a Remnant inside of you-"  
"No that's cool, I got it. I got sex-appeal. I am a fine specimen. I got this." He said, then sauntered off to him. Ezra watched with fascination as Billy-Ray leaned his arm against the wall. He raised his eyebrows. Trailed his hand down Milo's chest. Milo raised an eyebrow at him and licked his lip and that's when Ezra stopped looking because she felt like she was intruding on something.  
"I can kill him for you." Darquesse said.  
"What? Who?" Ezra asked.  
"Dexter. Look." She said. Ezra turned to look at him, and he was on the ground, coughing, Tanith urgently asking him what's wrong. He coughed again, this time blood came up. "Stop, stop! Darquesse, stop please! I've done everything you asked!" Dexter stopped coughing as soon as he had started. "Are you sure? You're in love with him, Ezra. And he is happily making out with Tanith. That must hurt a lot. You were gone for 400 years, and all that got you through i was him. Ravel blamed his demise on the two you. And now? Here he is necking some blonde."  
"He must have a reason. He's undercover or... or something."  
"Maybe he doesn't love you."  
"Maybe it's because I left him."  
"Hmm..."  
Ezra looked at Darquesse. She had never before hated someone as much as she hated this woman before her. Billy-Ray and Milo sauntered up to them. Ezra felt Darquesse's hand on her wrist, blinked, then was back in the crappy apartment. Ezra went straight to the kitchen, grabbed the big bottle of whiskey then went to her room. She slammed the door shut, taking the lid off and chugging it. Her eyes watered and her throat burned, even her nose burned, but she didn't care. It should have been her. His hands should have been sliding down her body, not Tanith's. He should have been kissing and biting her, not Tanith. And yet. She took another chug, already swaying. She sat on the floor, and she cried. Like the big baby she was. She sobbed. She door creaked open and Billy-Ray walked. He beside her, moving them both so that Ezra was partially sitting on him. "Milo is on our side." He murmured softly in her ear. She took another swig, turned around and pressed her lips to his. He was still at first, but then he ran his hands up her torso, and into her hair. She kissed him back, her hand on his neck, her other on his chest.

The guilt that tore through Dexter was unbelievable. He drove in silence. He just had to get to Skulduggery. He'd know what to do. He pulled up outside of Skulduggery's house. He knocked and barged by Valkyrie when she answered. He would apologise later. "Skulduggery, this is bad." He said. Skulduggery looked up him.  
"What is? You failed the mission?"  
"Yeah, they have Milo, but Ezra saw me kissing Tanith. She doesn't know. Didn't know."  
"Oh, no." Skulduggery said standing up. "She going to think you did it on purpose."  
"She is. I shouldn't have done it. It's always been Ezra if I have to say I'm with someone."  
"We had to."  
"She hates me now."  
"She doesn't."  
"She got Darquesse to make me cough up a lung."  
"That was more than likely Darquesse on her own accord."  
"I've lost."  
"You haven't."  
"There's no guaranteeing that."


	26. Milo

Ezra felt sick. She woke up on the bed with Billy-Ray's arm around her, and her arm around a now empty whiskey bottle. She drank the whole bottle. She turned over gently and looked at Billy-Ray, last night hitting her like a brick wall. She had made out with Billy-Ray. Did she want to? Did she like him, or would she have made out with any man who was an arm's reach away? She frowned and settled back into bed, letting go of the whiskey bottle. "Hi there." Said a deep, husky voice. Ezra gasped and sat up right, waking a very grouchy Billy-Ray. "What in God's name is goin' on? I'm tryna sleep. Why can't you two r'spect that? Huh?" Ezra was frowning at Milo and Milo was frowning at her.  
"Did you... did you watch us sleep?" Ezra asked. Her head was pounding. She was not prepared to sit up so fast.  
"What? No, no, I just came in."  
"I did not hear that at all."  
"I momentarily deafened you."  
Ezra blinked at him.  
"I'm sorry?" Billy-Ray groaned and threw a pillow at Milo. He dodged it but caught it then threw back, eliciting another groan from Billy-Ray, who sat up fully now, swearing profusely. He got up, still grumbling, and stalked out of the room, still grumbling.  
"You deafened me?"  
"I did, yes."  
"You can... you can do that?"  
"I can, yes."  
"Huh. I don't like that. Don't do that to me again." Milo smiled.  
"Okay, I won't." He had grey eyes. Like, silver grey. His black hair fell dishevelled around his broad, sharp face. He was pretty slim, but there was no questioning that he would be a great opponent in a fight.  
"So... why are you here?" Ezra asked, throwing the covers off of herself.  
"Because, Billy-Ray explained everything that was happening. I want to help."  
"Who?"  
"You, Billy-Ray, your team of angels apparently."  
"Right."  
"Darquesse is out, or I wouldn't be saying this."  
"Yeah, that's fair. What does she want you for?"  
"Same reason she wants you. I'm strong enough to bring her down if I'm with the right people." Milo said, shrugging. Ezra tutted.  
"She's an idiot."  
"Is she? Keep your enemies closer, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, sure. But together we could cause some serious damage if she lets her guard down."  
"We can't though. We need a guarantee. We need your people."  
Ezra nodded. Nothing she didn't already know.  
"So, that's your power? You can deafen people?" Ezra asked as Milo sat down on the bed. He shrugged. "I can take any and all sense away. Well, the big ones."  
"The big ones?"  
"Sight, hearing, smell, taste, feeling."  
"That must be horrible..." Ezra murmured. Billy-Ray sauntered back in and flopped down on the bed. "It's 8 in the morning. Go to sleep or get out." He grumbled. Ezra shrugged and went ino the crappy living room, Milo behind her.  
"So, before this. Before Darquesse, were you good side or bad side?"  
"Bad side."  
"I seem to be making friends with all the wrong people..."  
"Desperate times. I would have never seen myself on the same side as Miss-Never-Hits-First, Skulduggery Pleasant's baby sister."  
"That's quite a title there." Milo shrugged, smirking. Ezra tutted and started pacing. "I need clothes. And lady deodorant."  
Milo raised an eyebrow. "Lady deodorant?"  
"Yes. One that isn't in a black and gold canister named Axe because apparently that's manly."  
"You're getting angry over the name of a deodorant..."  
"I need clothes. I have been here four days, and have I changed in four days? No. Do you want to know why? Because I have nothing to change into."  
"Go shopping?"  
"All of my money is at... it's not here."  
"And your clothes are in that same place, too?"  
"Yes."  
"That is a dilemma. But, I have money."  
"Do I want to know how you got it?"  
"Probably not."  
Darquesse appeared at that moment. Milo looked up at her. "We're going shopping." He said flatly, then he and Ezra went, woke up Billy-Ray and dragged him outside.

"We can't just go." Valkyrie was saying to Dexter. "Why not?"  
"Because we are horrendously unprepared!"  
Dexter said nothing. He walked from one end of the room to the next. Tanith had apologised, but it wasn't he fault. He had a job. he had done that job, now things were wrong. It was fine. It wasn't, not really, but Dexter figured that if he just keep saying things over and over again, things would be.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	27. Water

**~Mild language & Violence~**

Ezra, Billy-Ray and Milo were sitting in a coffee shop. They were gathered around a table, a hot cup of coffee sat before them. They were speaking in hushed tones. But Darquesse was there. Darquesse could hear the planning, the conspiring, the latest gossip of Ezra's pathetic love life. Why couldn't she have friends? For God's sake, Milo was already friends with both of them and it had only been a night. They betrayed her. She would never have a companion. Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain. Dexter Vex and Ezra Bloom. Billy-Ray Sanguine and Tanith Low. There was a Remnant involved in there somewhere, but Darquesse still saw that as a companion, a partner. Why could she not have that? Billy-Ray was still here because he didn't know where else to go. Milo was here because he was playing Darquesse, getting her from the inside. Ezra was here for her friends. For Dexter, and Skulduggery, and Valkyrie. And they were conspiring. How dare they. The imbiciles. Don't they know who she is, what they're up against? It's pointless. And they actually thought they were winning. Idiots, all of them.  
Darquesse walked out of the shadows.  
She locked gazes with Ezra.  
She clicked her fingers.  
And everyone in the café screamed, then went limp.  
Darqusse grinned at Ezra's scream, Billy-Ray's curse and Milo's flinch. Darquesse had to give it to them though, they were strong. Not a single one of the traitors begged or came up with useless excuses, no blabbering. Of course not. They knew the risk. They all stood and faced Darquesse, unwavering. Ezra could have air-walked, but she didn't. She knew she wasn't safe, wherever she went. "You didn't have to do that." Milo said quietly. His voice made Darquesse tingly. He had a nice voice, all deep and husky. Shame he's gay. Darquesse wouldn't have minded ruling with him. If he hadn't betrayed her, that is.  
"I'm upset. My friend betrayed me. Ezra, dear, do you remember when Erskine killed Ghastly? When he had Saracen murdered? When he had Anton killed? Do you remember that blinding rage? That hate and sorrow that consumed you, you though you would never come out of it? How dare he take your friends away. How dare he take away your family. The Dead Men are gone, aren't they? I mean look, you already left them. It's been four days and the three remaining have done nothing to get you back. You're nothing without them, are you?" Oh, she was good. Ezra didn't even flinch. She stood with a straight face. Darquesse despised that. Darquesse heard something behind her. She turned to see them, five of them. Valkyrie, Skulduggery, China, Dexter and Tanith. They all had a God-Killer. "You're wrong. Everything you said, you're wrong." Dexter said coldly. Darquesse waved her hands and Ezra, Milo and Billy-Ray-  
-Were in a... submarine? "What?" Billy-Ray asked. No one answered. Water was on the floor, steadily rising. It was already at Ezra's feet, and she felt the panic set. "We're going to drown." She said in a small voice. The cold water sloshed around her ankles, steadily making it's way to her shins. "Okay. We'll be fine. We got this. Look for an exit-" Milo said.  
"An' then what? Use it? Step out into the water?" Billy-Ray countered. His power was useless. As was Milo's. Ezra didn't have a water-orientated magic.  
"There's no escape." Ezra said quietly, trying to ignore the flashbacks.  
 _Hands were holding her down. She couldn't get up. Her lungs were burning, like someone had poured kerosene down her throat then lit a match. She writhed, but the arms wouldn't let her go. She felt her magic leaving her. She felt her brain slowing down, her blood lazily travelling through her body. She felt everything. She was dying. She didn't want to die then._  
And she didn't want to die now. The water was at her chest now. Freezing, ice gold water, wrapping it around her body, taking the air from her. She waded, looking for anything that could help. Oxygen tanks, anything. Billy-Ray and Milo did the same thing. Ezra ignored the fear and panic begging to take over. That was the second thing Dexter had taught her. In any given situation, you can't give in, as soon as you give in to panic, you're done. So Ezra took a small breath, and continued her search.  
She found nothing. Milo and Billy-Ray were empty handed too. They were an arms-length away from the ceiling. Ezra's was hyper-ventilating. She treaded water, freezing. There was nothing they could do. There was no way out. "Well, for the short time I've known you, s'been great." Milo said. His voice sounded cheerful, but in his eyes they were already dead.  
"Been a pleasure." Ezra said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
"This sucks. I always knew I was go'n die in water. And here we are." Billy-Ray complained. It would have been funnier if his teeth weren't chattering so much.  
 _This can't be it_ , Ezra thought, _I can't have beat being drowned just to drown some 400 years later_. She had to press her nose against the cold metal to breath now, her face tilted. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, then took a big gulp, and was submerged. She couldn't see Milo and Billy-Ray, not anymore. She lasted a good few minutes. Now her lungs were screaming, her fingers and toes were tingly.  
Her eyes drooped shut, and then her parents were there. So were her other brothers. They were laughing and smiling and reminiscing. Her mum's kind smile beckoned her, her dad's laugh reminded her of home. She wanted to go home. She was ready to go home. She reached out to her parents, to her brothers, and then they were gone, her blue-tinged finger tips passing right through them.  
She saw her nephew next, and her sister-in-law. Her best friend. She was waving at Ezra, holding the precious child's hand. Memories of the wedding flittered through Ezra's dying brain. How nervous she was. Her best friend was marrying her brother. It was perfect. Now her best friend was crying because Ezra wasn't looking at her, her nephew not understanding why his aunt was ignoring him. Ezra's heart broke and she swam towards them.  
But she wasn't swimming, not anymore. Her mouth was open. She was breathing water now. She couldn't get it away from her. Ghastly was beside her now, Anton and Saracen too. They were encouraging her, whispering sweet nothings, begging her to come back to them. They could be the literal Dead Men.  
Her head lolled back, her eyes closed. Then they opened again, and everyone was there, reaching for her, clutching to her.  
Her eyes closed. In her last thoughts, a horrible guilt tore through her. Milo and Billy-Ray. She couldn't save them. Valkyrie, Tanith and China. She couldn't save them, not this time. Skulduggery. Her own brother. She let him down. Darquesse was right, she was nothing. Dexter. She let him down. She had left him, then made out with Billy-Ray to spite him. She didn't deserve him. Now she'd never have him. She should have done it 400 years ago.  
Then her heart stopped.  
But the water swirled around her, softly at first. There was a soft blue glow. The water got more vigorous, picking up Billy-Ray and Milo. The submarine exploded outwards, the water pressing against the metal box of a prison. The water swirled, cocooning the three corpses, and bringing them to the surface, to the sunlight and air and grass and stars. It was bringing them back. Then they were on the surface, and air was rushing into their lungs, forcing the water out. Billy-Ray coughed first, rolling unhappily on his side. Next was Ezra, water dribbling out of her mouth and down her chin. Milo sat bolt upright, gagging the rest of the water out. They were on Valkyrie's pier. The one that Skulduggery had spoken fondly about.  
"Are we in Ireland?" Billy-Ray asked.  
"Mmmhmm." Milo replied.  
"Where the hell was that submarine?"  
"No idea."  
The water made a weird nose, and the three of them looked at it. Sunglasses came shooting out of it, landing at Billy-Ray's feet. Next was Ezra's Arnis. Milo laughed as his dagger was returned to him. "So that's your power? Water is your bitch?" He asked, laughing. Ezra broke into a smile. "I guess so..."  
"We should go." Billy-Ray said. Ezra nodded her agreement, took their hands and then there was a gust of wind and they were standing in what was the coffee shop. Now it was just a whole lot rubble.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	28. Planning

**~Mild Language & Violence~**

She kicking our asses, Valkyrie thought as Dexter was thrown into China. They both groaned and got to their feet unsteadily. Skulduggery flew up to meet Darquesse, fire ball in hand. She hailed shadows, laughing, throwing them at the man. Valkyrie looked for her parents. She saw them a moment ago, now she couldn't see them anywhere. She cradled her arm gingerly, the arm that was probably broken. She tried to ignore the pain as Skulduggery went down. Darquesse turned. Smirked. She had found Valkyrie's parents.  
No.  
It was Alice.  
Darquesse had her eyes fixed on the baby, in her carrier. Her dad was there. Why wasn't he doing anything? He was. He was pounding against a wall of some sorts, but nothing was there. Melissa joined him. They couldn't break through. Darquesse was going to kill Alice. She waved her hand upwards, summoning a mass of black shadows. No one could save little Alice. They were too far away.  
Darquesse unleashed.  
Valkyrie screamed.  
Skulduggery ran forwards, but it was useless.  
As the shadows hit home, a blast of gold disrupted it.  
Once the shadows had cleared, there was Ezra, passing Alice carefully to Desmond and Melissa, who were both understandably crying. Ezra was with Sanguine and the man from the coffee shop that Valkyrie didn't know. They were all soaking. "There are my little traitors. Where oh where have you-" Darquesse chided.  
"Cut the crap. I'm tired and I frankly can't be bothered." Billy-Ray said. Then he disappeared. Ezra air-walked to Dexter's side, where she quickly tapped something on his arm. He nodded, smiled briefly, then went to Skulduggery and China as Ezra air-walked back to the man. She was then beside Tanith. Skulduggery came over. "There's a plan. It'll be obvious apparently." He said quietly. Of course they couldn't discuss strategy, Darquesse was literally right there. Darquesse was currently throwing China, but before she hit the wall, Fletcher appeared and then they were beside Valkyrie. "Now, Milo." Valkyrie heard Ezra say quietly. Milo closed his eyes. And Darquesse gasped. "Now, now Milo that's not nice." She said. She summoned a shadow and flung it- into a wall. "What-?" Valkyrie asked.  
"Milo takes away senses." Ezra said, then she air-walked up with Darquesse, where she rugby tackled her through the air to the ground. She rained punch after punch upon her. Darquesse threw her off, then tried to follow, but Ezra veered to the left. Valkyrie ran forward and kicked Darquesse in the face, the toe of her boot connecting with Darquesse's chin. Dexter threw an energy stream as Skulduggery threw a fire stream. China sent wave after wave of blue energy. Whenever Darquessse managed to rise, Tanith was there. Then Billy-Ray popped up, grabbed Darquesse and disappeared. He came back up without her.  
Ezra gently tapped Milo's shoulder and he opened his eyes. He looked pale. Dexter took two long strides to Ezra and wrapped her up in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest and whispering things to her. Ezra hugged him back, burying her head into his broad shoulder. Billy-Ray looked at them sadly, then to Tanith. Valkyrie felt bad for him. He really loved her, and she didn't love him back. Ezra pulled way from Dexter and said something urgently and Dexter nodded. They broke apart and then walked over to Valkyrie. "How long do we have, Billy-Ray?" Ezra asked once everyone was gathered. "'Bout five minutes." He replied. He looked sad, very sad, but Valkyrie couldn't understand why.  
"So... we have five minutes to come up with a plan. We have an elemental, an energy thrower, a sigil adept, a parkour adept, a teleporter, a ground manipulator, a sense depriver, as well as Valkyrie and whatever the hell her magic is, and Ezra." Skulduggery said. Ezra shot Valkyrie a questioning glance, as the last she heard Valkyrie didn't have any magic.  
"I had my surge." Valkyrie said, throwing lightning at a discarded piece of rubble. Ezra looked equally impressed and puzzled.  
"We have the four God-Killers and the Sceptre. Valkyrie's 'gift' of invincibility has left. Our injuries are not that bad. All of us have good combat skills. What do we do?" Skulduggery asked.  
"We involve the Sensitives." China said confidently.  
Desmond, Alice and Melissa were teleported far away, to stay with a friend of Fletcher's in Australia. Fletcher was going here and there and everywhere, collecting things they needed. The plan was set. Just in time too, because the ground shook, then the cement was blown apart as a very pissed off Darquesse burst up into the sky, shadows dancing and writhing around her.

 **Thank you for reading! I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it! x**


	29. The End

**~Very Violent~**

Fletcher Renn and Dexter Vex were the first to die.

They had teleported right beside Darquesse, planning to use her anger against her, to try and catch her off guard. But that didn't happen. She grabbed Fletcher's head and ripped it off of his body. Dexter went to throw an energy ball at her, but she grabbed his wrist, bent it back, snapping his arm. He screamed, then she shoved her hand all he way down his throat, scratching and clawing. She pulled out her bloody hand and Dexter collapsed next to Fletcher at her feet.

Ezra Bloom died next.

She ran at Darquesse with a blind rage, her body heating up, far too bright to look at. Her hair heated up so much that it looked like flames. Thorns wrapped themselves around Darquesse, piercing her skin, as Ezra air-walked behind her. She placed her burning hand on Darquesse's back. Darquesse sliced through the thorns with shadows, turning around. She ripped Ezra's heart out and laughed as she fell to the ground.

Milo Banks, Billy-Ray Sanguine and Tanith Low tried next. They also died next.

Billy-Ray took them down, then appeared next to Darquesse. Milo took her senses away once more, while Tanith swiped her legs from beneath her. Billy-Ray made a grab for her, but she turned too quickly, blindly, snapping his neck with one lazy swipe. She felt Milo's energy in her mind. She grabbed it in her head, pulled, then yanked. She then sent her own dark, wrathful magic into his head. His grey eyes shot open as he cried out, then fell. He didn't back up. It was Darquesse's turn to swipe the legs from underneath Tanith, and she did so joyously. Once Tanith was on the ground, Darquesse stomped on her chest, caving it in. Tanith released a gargling sound, then her breath left her.

China Sorrows took in the savagery. For once she didn't run away. She should have.

She tapped her thighs, sending jagged blue spikes into Darquesse. She then immediately tapped her temples and threw her arms wide, sending a blue wall into the unmoving Darquesse. China then proceeded to tap her hips, sending tiny blue daggers into Darquesse. Darquesse closed the gap and sent her own shadows piercing into China, shadow after shadow tearing her porcelain flesh to shreds, her designer clothes to rags as she shrieked. The once beautiful China was nothing more than a corpse of torn skin and blood.

Valkyrie Cain was scared and angry, and that ruined her better judgement. She was next.

She ignored Skulduggery as he tried to swipe at her, warning her. Instead she flung herself at the beast that had killed her friends, that had ruined her life. She was never getting them back. She heard Skulduggery yelling her name, saw him crying her name, his face a mixture of worry and concern. She fired lightning into Darquesse, and she laughed, taunting Valkyrie. Valkyrie screamed and unleashed bolt after bolt into Darquesse's smug, smiling face. Sobs raked through Valkyrie's body. Darquesse shadow-walked beside Valkyrie and simply manipulated the air so that it left Valkyrie's lungs. Valkyrie clawed at her chest, trying to inhale a breath that Darquesse was preventing. Skulduggery lunged at Darquesse, but it was too late. Valkyrie fell. And this time, she didn't get back up.

Skulduggery Pleasant's demise was next.

He lunged at Darquesse and she threw him away. He skidded, his skin on his cheek rubbing away on the asphalt, the back of his head connecting with a discarded piece of cement from Darquesse's grand entrance. He let his eyes wander as he stood. He took is his dead friends, old and new. His dead little sister. His partner. Gone, all gone. He summoned two twin fire streams and poured them out to Darquesse, who threw her head back and laughed.  
"Why?" She asked, still giggling as Skulduggery tried to throw her off her feet using wind. "Because I made a promise." Skulduggery replied as he took out his gun. He fired once, her chest, twice, her stomach, three times, her head, before she replied. "Oh, yes, that silly little promise." She said. He fired a fourth time, her neck, then a fifth, her chest again, before he replied. Her wounds were healing themselves too quickly. "Until the end." He said quietly. He was about to fire the gun a sixth time, but then Darquesse used the wind to whip it out of his hands. She held it, inspecting it. She shrugged, took aim and fired before Skulduggery could even try to dodge. The bullet lodged itself between his eyes, and the great Skulduggery Pleasant was dead. For good this time.

Darquesse looked around her at the discarded corpse. She felt sad. She wanted to rule with them, they were the greats. Skulduggery Pleasant, human, then skeleton, then human again. Valkyrie Cain, who started as the unsuspecting side-kick, but became a hero. She was incredible. Tanith and Billy-Ray who were her friends, so powerful. Milo who was going to rule with her, but no. He had to go against her with Tanith and Billy-Ray. China and Ezra were not to be reckoned with. They were strong, independent, beautiful women who possessed such unique powers. Dexter... She always liked Dexter. She reckoned she had a chance with him if it weren't for Ezra. She was a lot of things, but she wasn't a home wrecker. Together, they would have been a team, all of them. But no, they went against her. She was almost insulted that they thought they could beat her. That these measly nine people could dare stand a chance against her. She was darkness. She was evil. She was fury. She was what Satan himself had bad dreams about. And these idiots thought they could stop her. She grinned as she flew up into the air, her eyes and lips black. She threw her arms wide, her shadows and darkness uncoiling, spreading across the sky, across the town, across the country. She was invincible. She was going to destroy the world and then some. No one could stop her, not anymore.


	30. Valkyrie Falling

Valkyrie cradled her arm as she looked around the room, horrified. When Darquesse rose, it was a bloodbath. No one had died. Not yet. Skulduggery had a broken collarbone. China and Milo were unconscious. The long gash cutting across Ezra's right shoulder to her left hip wouldn't stop bleeding, her clothes drenched in blood, her face pale. Dexter had a broken leg, Billy-Ray had broken ribs. Tanith was no where to be seen. Valkyrie herself had already had a broken arm, now she feared it's well being.  
But none of that mattered. Because in the middle of the room kneeled Darquess, the three sensitives having placed a hand on her head. Her eyes were closed and she almost looked peaceful, were it not for her morbid thoughts that were being projected in flashes into everyone's minds. "Is it working?" Skulduggery asked from where he sat on the floor, protecting his injured side. The sensitives didn't answer.  
"I think so..." Valkyrie said.  
Even though it wasn't her fault, not really, she felt responsible for her bruised, bloodied and broken friends. Billy-Ray was sitting next to Ezra, his head leaned back against the wall. Ezra kept mopping up blood but nothing was actually helping. Dexter had his eyes closed and winced every time a shooting pain went through his twisted leg. Skulduggery was trying his hardest not to show the pain he was in but it wasn't really working.

Then she saw a flicker in the building across. She saw a flash of spiky blonde hair. She heard a baby's cry. She heard her parents calling her name.

Then Fletcher was beside her. "What are you-?" Valkyrie asked, but stopped short as the sensitives stepped back and Darquesse rose to her feet, swarmed in black. She took off, her eyes still closed. She flew directly into the next building.  
There was a gut-wrenching crack, then the baby stopped crying. Then Desmond and Melissa Edgley stopped crying their daughter's name.  
The building caved in on itself. The building with her family in it.  
Her family... her parents. Little, sweet, innocent Alice. Gone.  
Melissa Edgley, forever the kind and caring mother, even when nothing made sense. Gone.  
Desmond, the dad who pretty much created dad jokes was just... gone.  
Valkyrie turned to scream at Fletcher but stopped. This wasn't his fault, not really. This was her doing. She killed them when she asked Skulduggery if she could go with him. She killed them when she opened that Bentley door and got in. She killed them when she yelled at Ghastly that she knew what she doing. She didn't know. Not at all. She was a little girl playing dress up in a world far too dangerous for herself. For her family.  
She though that when and if her parents died, she'd be screaming, crying, kicking and sobbing. But it felt like a blanket had been pulled over her. Like she was numb, but feeling every particle there was. Like she was freezing cold, but swelteringly hot.  
Like nothing matter, but everything did.  
She gazed around her beaten, broken friends. A voice in her head, a small voice, whispered that it was there fault. Skulduggery should have saved him, he was the smart one, he was the hero no matter how much he claimed he wasn't. But he didn't come through, not when it mattered the most.  
And Fletcher. How dare Fletcher bring them back without the go ahead. Dexter and Ezra, who were so damn strong and powerful, yet sitting there pathetically on the ground. The site of them disgusted her. And they were smiling and celebrating. Darquesse was gone. The world was saved. That was it.

No end of the world.

But if felt like the end of Valkyrie's world.

She left, quietly. She walked out the door, down the stairs, out on to the ruined pavement. She walked up to the Bentley and smashed the passenger side window with her balled up fist covered by her jacket, a tiny part of her guilty for hurting his baby. She reached through the window into the glove box and grabbed the wad of money she knew he kept there.  
She didn't go to her house. She couldn't. So, she got a bus to the airport, where she got a one-way ticket to as far away as she could reasonably afford. She had to pretend her arm was fine and wasn't killing her.  
She got on the plane without so much as a glance back.

 **Oh my, this is the last chapter of my first story, how sad and exciting. Thank you all for wonderful reviews and for actually sticking with me for all this time. I hope you have enjoyed it!**

 **There is going to be a second story, because I can't let go of Ezra Bloom to be brutally honest!**

 **Thanks again! 3**


End file.
